Memoir Of A Loud
by LoudRisque
Summary: Demigod!Lincoln AU. He was killed by a rapist, and resurrected as a Demigod. Afterwards, he found himself possesing many supernatural abilities that would be a part of himself. [Lynncoln. Lucycoln.] (Lewd Content)
1. Requiem

**_I revised the chapter, because I have remastered certains elements in the story._**

. . . . .

Chapter 01 - Requiem

. . . . .

He panted; that was the only thing Lincoln could do now.

That, and waiting for the guy to give up...

"C'mon kid!"

That was not the case though. The guy; the rapist clearly wasn't giving up

The guy chased him down... and shot him... right in his chest... less than a hair's breadth from his heart.

"You don't want to get lost in the woods, aren't ya?"

He didn't care...

"So late at night nonetheless."

He couldn't care about anything the guy has to say...

"Its scary out here. C'mon..."

He had to agreed with that guy, the tree kind of whispered something in his ears... scary...

"I will count to ten... and if you don't come out..."

Chance; this is his chance.

"One!"

He re-adjusted his position and took a running pose...

"Two!"

He would outrun this guy...

"Three!"

He has saved as much energy as he could...

"Four!"

And he would use it wisely...

"Five!"

He took off...

Only to got shot in his spine...

"Lucky six!"

His eyes widened... It was a trick...

"I will enjoy this."

The guy came to him...

He could hear the guy unbuckling his jeans... and slid his sweatpants off...

"Tell me kid..."

His eyes slowly shutting closed...

"Have you ever had your ass fucked?"

Lincoln didn't respond...

Nor did he move.

. . . . .

Lincoln opened his eyes... and watch as a group of clear clouds floating above him.

He sat up quickly and view his surroundings... beautiful.

He don't know where he is... but the place is beautiful.

It also look like a field.

Green grass everywhere. Soft ground.

He appreciate the way the calmed wind hitting his...

He then just realize he is buck naked.

Out of nature, he cover his private.

"Lincoln. Lincoln Loud?"

He startled and turn around... only to turn back around as he remember he was without coverings.

He heard the person giggles... and from his experience living with females, he quickly could identify the person is a she.

"Its okay. New arrival would always do that."

He got confused with what the girl said.

"Can you turn around now?"

He hesitate... but his butt is already naked for the girl to see; damage is done.

He look behind... the girl seems like his height... and his eyes widened.

The girl wear nothing, too.

He could make out how much freckles she has on her perfect pale skin... and her... her...

"Oh brother! You better get your friend down!"

He look down... and cover his boyhood again, "Sorry!"

He is so embarrassed.

Gotten a hard-on infront of naked girl; very classy, Lincoln.

The girl smirk, "Its fine. Like I said, every person do that when they first arrive here. Its not a crime to look."

He slowly gaze upward and stare at her for a moment... and his eyes trailed down to her budding chest... and her pink-ish bottom lips.

"Hey! Can you stop staring at my girls?! While its not a crime, its very rude and disrespecting and disgusting."

He averted his gaze from her private... feeling very ashamed of himself.

The girl sighed, "C'mon. My brother wanted to meet you, special one."

Special one?

"Yeah, c'mon." She take his wrist and suddenly they are at a different location.

Crowded.

Is the word Lincoln have in mind as he watch millions of people; some with red skins, some are white and some are tanned, lined up in a long line towards the end, where a bright light could be seen.

"What are this place?"

The girl glanced at him before looking further forward, "This is where my brother judged his creation and decided where to put them."

"Put them?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah. Look down."

He looking down... and almost lose his balance out of reflex.

Nothing. No ground or land is under them.

Its like they were floating in mid air.

"No. Not floating. My brother created the ground to be invicible so his creation could see another realm; Hell."

He whipped his head at her in pure shocked, "Hell?"

"That's right! What you see down there is Hell. The kind of place where sinners being punished and tortured for eternity."

He trembled in fear.

He often heard crazy religious people warned about Sins, Hell, Heaven, and other things... and like most resident, Lincoln didn't pay it any mind.

Now, he did and he scared for his fate.

"Don't be..." He whipped his head to the girl, "as suprising as it sound, Hell is not that bad."

He stare at her, confused.

"I mean, its not the kind of place you want to be, but its not that nighmarish like what you had seen in Hollywood films. That has being exaggerated."

Hearing her soft angelic voice made him a whole lot more calmer.

"I take that as a compliment and ironism. Now please follow me." The girl stopped, and turn around, "My name is not the girl. Its Angel." She smiled at him.

He blinked a few times... before smiled as well as he offer a handshake.

"Lincoln Loud."

"Yeah, I know. And better save that handshake for my brother."

He retreat his limb... somehow offended.

"Don't need to be offended Lincoln. Its just God stuff, nothing you need to worry."

He nodded to himself and followed her to god know where.

As he and she climb down the hill, he can see very clearly that all people around here... are buck naked.

Just then he would cover his boyhood, but now after hearing Angel reasurrance, he don't need to anymore.

"Try to not be cocky okay?" She laughed.

Face burned red, he cover his boyhood once again.

Angel smirked at him from behind, "Oh c'mon. You must be super horny for getting three hard-on in one short moment."

Still blushed, he mirrored her smirk, "The word you'd been looking for is endowed."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Lynn Sr, the man with eleven children and Rita, the woman who gave birth to you and your sisters."

"Are my family that famous?"

"Not that much. It is our duty as the God and Goddes to know each of our creation, and you, Louds has been under our microskope for a while now."

He slightly uncomfortable with the way this topic are heading.

"I mean, do you know its a sin for lusting over your sisters."

Dang it.

She chuckled, "Nothing to worry Lincoln. Each human we created is full of flaws. I know a lot of my creation who committed incest, even rape among siblings."

"Oh please don't say that. I hate that word. Both words."

She stopped walking and fold her arms under her budding chest and stare at him with knowing eyes.

He sighed, "Okay, I'm in love with some of them. I mean what could I do, they are all crazy beautiful and cute. Its hard not to developed some sort of unbrotherly love towards them."

He glare at the ground, "Besides, if my friends didn't fed me with incest pornography, I would never build this feeling in the first place."

She leaned closer to him and put a reasurring hand on his shoulder, "Its okay Lincoln." She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him.

He couldn't care about his naked chest brush against hers... or was no longer cover his friend. Instead he embrace her.

After a while, she release him, "Now cheer up. My brother is an emotional being, so if he saw you crying; best case scenario, he would cry as well."

He laughed a little, "Sound like an interesting brother."

"Oh he is." She resume walking and so is he. "When he tried to be."

. . . . .

Lincoln and Angel arrived to a boring looking office. Really. It is a boring four plain white walls and a roof.

He stared at her in blank expression, "Does this place really your brother's?"

"Yes, now sit down."

He obliged and sat down on the metal chair; coldness stung his naked butt and a loud thumping of footsteps is heard.

Follow by grunts and... yawns.

"Good evening, sis." The voice is thick and filled with manlike aura.

"Good evening, bro."

He couldn't see the man but he felt the man's eyes are on him.

"Good evening to you too, special one."

Again, he confused with that name.

The man walk passed him and infront of him, then sat down across from him.

The man is packed with muscles, and his warm smile is very comforting.

"Thanks, I tried. Anyway, I'm God, but anyone free to call me Aras."

"So you're not Jesus?"

God and Angel stares into each others eyes before looking back at the boy.

Aras cleared his throat and changed the subject, "Now special one, in your resume; it said that your soul was found in the Royal Woods Woods, right?"

He bob his head slowly.

"It said here; you was being... molested and killed by this person you referred as 'the guy', right?"

Again, he nodded.

"Well, good news for ya, kid. The guy is Killian Rag Flagg and has been apprehended."

He still sad, but his lips found a reason to smile.

"But, that doesn't matter if you don't answer this question. Do you wish to be resurrected or stay in these realm?"

"What?"

God sighed, before explained, "You cannot goes to Heaven nor Hell, because you are, what we call as; special one."

He didn't understand.

"Someone, in the realm of the living, who loves you dearly still held you in her heart... and prayed to us for bringing you back to life."

He still couldn't understand, but his palm sprawled flat on his left chest.

"God could grant someone's pray... and because this is the first time she ever pray to us, we don't want her to lose faith in God. So like it or not, we had to grant it."

Tears striked down his eyes.

"Lincoln. Hey, calm down. We could talk about this. Just thinking it through, kay?"

He nodded... wipe his tears away.

"One more thing..." Lincoln turned to look at Angel, "If you decide to stay. You will be stuck in these realm for eternity."

God smack her head, "Don't put anymore pressure on him, sis."

She smiled nervously, before saying sorry towards Lincoln.

He smiled, only a little... and begin thinking his option.

Seems like smart option is to live again.

If he is to stay... not only would he be stuck in this realm for eternity but... he would never watch any of his sisters finished their graduation or watching his youngest sister; Lily grows up.

Or became Bobby's best man for his wedding with Lori, or a man model for Leni's fashion industry.

Luna, the closest sister to him will have no partner to goes to for her problem, no moral support or advice for her to Sam.

He could also see it; Luan wouldn't smile anymore, wouldn't make jokes and Lynn; heartbroken, regret and pain.

He couldn't help Lucy with her poems any longer, or helping Lana taking care of her pets or Lola with her beauty pageants.

He would be missing out on Lisa's nobel award when she has created Time Machine and would missing the chance to become the best brother for Lily.

Angel has long gone from her position next to her brother and actually were by Lincoln's side... embraced him as he bawled his eyes out.

Pat his back. Whispered good things to him. Reasurring him.

God wiped his watery eyes, seeing as Lincoln did the same.

"God..." He started. "Please take me home."

Aras stared straight into the boy's grey-ish eyes... dead people's eyes, before offering the Loud boy a hand.

"A handshake then."

He confused with such gesture, but complied; as his dead human hand touched God's mighthy hand...

Sparks of electricity surrounding his hand till it reached his arm, shoulder and to his chest... and his none-beating heart.

Before he could saying and asking anything to God, he found himself awake in the middle of the woods.

He realized he had no sweatpants on, and his body is sticky with dry bloods, he felt cold wind brushed his dead skins.

He placed one palm on his left chest. He felt a sudden rush of relief as his heart is beating just fine; he is alive once again.

He looked around him... creepy looking trees were all around... he was also aware that the sky was dark.

It was nighttime.

He then stood up from his laying position... and groggily walking through the woods, finding the way out.

**Left~**

He looked elsewhere... not a single person there, or anywhere.

Who said that? He thought to himself. Doesn't matter, but he complied and after he turned left, he headed straight.

**Now, turn right~**

He did as he was told, and in no time at all, by following the voice's instruction, he made it out of the woods.

First thing he saw when he got out was a row of houses. The neighbourhood. Royal Woods neighbourhood.

He remembered where his house was... so he slowly followed the cemented street to Franklin Avenue.

As he walk through the neighborhood... he could feel his skin getting colder... the cold winds attacked his naked person.

He collapsed to the ground short after.

. . . . .

Ever since their sole Loud boy went missing, the Louds were just not the same anymore.

The worst of them was Lynn Jr.

The sister who banished Lincoln from their home, their paradise, their Loud house.

She blamed herself for his disappearance. She ruined her future in schoolarship because of her feat of anger.

She almost took her own life. She only didn't because of the news that changed everything.

Lincoln Loud had been found.

When they heard the news, they rushed to Royal Woods General, where their son was being tend to.

When they saw him for the first time after six weeks, they barely recognized him.

He was pale, unlike Lucy but paler, like there was barely any blood in him. He was also lean, like a corpse.

Lynn Jr cried her eyes out upon seeing him; her heart wrenching with pain and guilt at what she convinced herself she had done to him.

Finally though, after two days in coma, Lincoln Loud opened his eyes and tiredly looking around the room.

He felt something warm and soft on his arms. He glance downward and smile weakly at the pure sight.

His sister Lynn had fallen asleep while embracing his entire arm. Lucy is also asleep and m embracing his other arm.

He got his arms free from their embrace and caressed their head, brushing their hair along the way.

"Linky?" He whipped his head and looked near the corner of the room, where his second oldest sister sat up from her seat and jumped towarda him and embraced him in a tight, loving rib-crushing hug, "Linky!"

Others must have woken up because he felt another pair of arms wrapped around his skeletal physique.

"Linky..." He couldn't believe his ears. She say his pet name. "I'm sorry, Linky." Lynn Loud Jr said. "You're not bad luck. No, you are my brother. Please don't leave me again." She cried.

He felt a sudden pain in his heart; bad luck. The whole reason why he ran away from the Loud house. He thought he could survive on the streets by himself.

He had survived for two weeks but apparently karma struck him three weeks after he ran away when that rapist chased him down and... killed him.

He felt his eyes getting watery. He wrapped his skeletal arms around Lynn and cried along with her.

"I promise; I will never you leave any of you ever again."

Lucy watched that scene with tears dripping down her chin. Lincoln saw her and beckoned her to join the hug, which she did.

And next thing he know, his entire family were in their famous Loud family massive group hug.

After their emotional family moment has ended, a beautiful nurse with stacked racks came in the ward and tells them that the visiting hours is over.

The sisters groaned in disappointment but with some convincing of tired Lincoln, they came reluctance.

"Okay, girls. Say goodnight to your brother." Lynn Sr ruffled his son's white hair. "Goodnight, kiddo."

Lori and Leni came at his side, and Leni gave him a peck on his pale cheek. "Goodnight, Linky~" Lori rolled her eyes with smirking smile, "Yeah, goodnight."

"Have a rocking sweet dream, bro." Luna said to him. Luan walk next to him and sidehugging him, "Come back soon, okay. You are our only Link in the family. Get it?" To which gotten a chuckles out of him.

After Luan release him, he instantly being crushed by his twin sisters, "Goodnight, Lincoln." He laughed at that cuteness and kissed them a goodnight aswell.

"Bro." Lynn went and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Goodnight." And just when Lincoln thought she gone soft, she hold a fist. He didn't flinched though, "You expecting it. Good job." She smirked, then Lisa approaching his bed.

"Brother. Though tonight is not the greatest night ever. I would still say, have a content sleep and make sure to drink water before bed. Its good for heart and stay hydrated."

"I will remember that." The busty nurse in the background whispered as she wrote that important fact in her note.

Next in the line is Lily, who being carried by Rita, "Poo-poo." Rita laughed, "You heard that sweetie. She say goodnight." She kissed her son on his forehead while Lily cupped his face with her small hands.

Lincoln responded to his family a goodnight, before they left.

The busty nurse begin to tend for her patient, which is him but halted and stared interestly as a little girl in all black kissing her patience on his lips.

"Goodnight, brother." Before she disappeared out of the room.

The busty nurse watched as his pale face returned some colour; red. She giggled at his reaction, "Is she your girlfriend?"

He shake his head; no. Oh well. Nevermind then.

She order him to laid back on the bed and tucked him a blanket, and gave him a glass of water, "Here. Its good for heart and stay hydrated."

He smirked at her and drink the water, "Thank you, ma'am."

Her eyes twitched a little, "Ma'am? I'm barely eighteen."

"Oh, sorry, miss."

She shaking her head, "Tessa is fine. Ma'am and miss made me feel old."

He nodded, and barely close his eyes when he suddenly ask, "When can I go back home?"

Tessa glance at him, then back at her paperboard, "When we finally sure you can get back on your feet."

"Okay. Thank you, Tessa." He shut his eyes closed. "And goodnight."

She look at him and smile after he started snoring, "Goodnight Linky." Gosh, that is the most cutest petname ever!

. . . . .

Lincoln opened his eyes, only to see Angel and she is buck naked.

Though, Lincoln could think less of it as he already had a question to ask.

Starting with the white walls surrounded him, "Is this meaning... I'm dead again?"

"_What, no. You're still alive, dreaming to be specific_."

"Then why you are here?"

"_Can't a Goddess visit her creation?_"

"Uh... I don't... know how to answer that."

She giggled. An act that make Lincoln smile.

"_Anyway, I was supposed to warn you about some side effect of your resurrection._"

"That can't be good, right?"

"_Oh, it does, but its depending on your perspective. Do you wanted God abilities?_"

That took his breath for a moment, "I'm sorry but can you repeat that?"

"_God abilities_."

"What is that?"

She rest a finger on her chin, "_Basically, you became a Demigod, which are a very powerful entity._"

He has a neutral face when he looked up, "So I'm like... Ace Savvy." He had hopeful expression as he uttered those words.

She shrugged, "_If that the analogy you wanted then yes. You would be as strong, maybe stronger, as Ace Savvy_."

He narrowed his eyes at her, before his expression turned into an excited smile, "Holy biscotti, I could be as strong as Ace Savvy, or stronger than he could ever be."

She giggled, "_I take it you would like the new you when you wake up._"

He look at her, confused, "New me?"

"_Yes. Ya know, muscles and all that trivial stuff. We're already poweful being, we don't really need muscles to be one._"

He look at his pale and lean to the bone physique, "So when I wake up, this would change." He referred to his anoxeria like state of a body.

"_Yes_."

He nodded, and adopted a curious smile, "So, about the super strength?"

"_You will have that. It just my brother told me to upgrade your body. So you could adapt to such strength_."

He smile genuinely, "What a generous God he is."

"_Yeah, he is. Okay then. I will be headed back to Heaven. So enjoy the new body_."

She fly towards him and gave him a peck on the lips, and a sad smile, "_Its a shame though. God and human can't love each other._"

Before she left, she whispered something into his ear, "_Because I love you._"

. . . . .

End of Chapter 01 - Requiem

. . . . .

**_This revised version isn't much, but I hope it would be easier to read._**

**_Please review, favorite and follow this story, as well as my other stories._**


	2. Happy

**_I revised the chapter, because I have remastered certains elements in the story._**

. . . . .

Chapter 02 - Happy

. . . . .

His eyes bursted opened as the dream goes blur. He groaned, '_What a visit_.' He sat up slowly, massaged his neck and get off his legs onto the bed.

He yawned as he stretched his shoulders and back, popped some joints. Suddenly, he heard a soft feminine gasped radiated from the corner of the room.

It was the voluptuous nurse from last night, "Oh, good morning, Nurse." He greeted cheerfully, his lips forming a bright toothy smile at her.

"Y-yes, good morning t-to you too, Lincoln." She was confused, and scared. Her patient is no longer looked like a corpse, if anything he look normal.

Real normal.

Not only he could stand normally on his own feet, which had been diagnosed as paralyzed from his severed spinal cord. That alone was abnormally strange, but his skeletal physique had also changed dramatically.

If last night, he looked like a victim of starvation, this morning he looked fitter. She was not thinking this just to be overly dramatic, but she swore she could make out a visible outline for abdominal muscles on his abdomen.

Gone was his pale skin, she could see that very clearly. His skin toned seems like a perfect ratio of tan and light that highlighted his adorable freckles all over his strange new physique.

The most bizzare difference is his height; he could be passed as a high-schooler with a height like that.

"You okay, Nurse?" Lincoln approached her, only for her to stepped back, "Did I have something on my face?" He rubbed his eyes, cleanse for any sandman's turd.

"N-nothing. It j-just... you could walk?"

"Yeah, I could." He approaching the busty nurse in slow but steady movements. "Looks like I would be sent home faster than you predicted." He smile at her, making her blush slightly.

It doesn't making any sense though. He was diagnosed paralyze from waist down but here he was, standing on his legs and walked just fine.

This is a gift from God, she thought as she eyed the white haired young man circling around the ward room. Clearly, God love this boy so much, that HE willing to help the boy to walk again.

Deep inside her, she smiled, "Well..." She started. "How about if you test whether you could really stand straight. Follow me." Which he did.

Where we found Lincoln and Tessa in the hospital rehab center where some of equipment that you usually could see in the gym were.

They were clad in their breathable outfit.

For Lincoln, he wear a pair of athletic shorts that clung tight to his backside and one-size-too-small T-shirt that hugged his leaner frame.

As for Tessa, she has a black breathable tank top that hugged her round bosom and black and yellowish leggings to hold her thick thighs.

"Now, try and walk from here, to there." She stated as she hold a clipboard and clock to captured the time he took from the vending machine to that yoga section.

Which is done by him in less than 10 seconds; its a long distance, so he actually did a very good job.

"Alright, try and run in a circle around this facility." She said, and he did just that.

Finished in less than 8 seconds; she impressed once again. The facility is wide and huge, the fact he could run is good enough, but being able to run that fast is absolutely good news.

Then, she asked him to jump as high as he could and as far as he could, which he did both of them and excell perfectly; he's like an Olympic material actually.

Right after that test, she one hundred percent sure that he finally healed, and are gifted with Olympic qualities.

She also took note that each time she asked him to do that tests; he never once panted for air, or need any mineral water or even need to rest. He just do it and suceed in all test without exhaustion.

This is bizzare. At least its a good kind of bizzare though.

"Ahem!" The two whipped their heads to the left where an elderly man with thick brown hair and black dyed mustache that resemblance Freddie Mercury's stood.

"Daddy!" Lincoln watched as the nurse that has been nice and kind towards him run to the elderly man and embrace him in a rib-crushing hug that seems soft because of her buxom bosom.

The man tapped her on the shoulder, "Okay okay, time out. Time out." She released him and he instantly took a breather. He look at her with a tired eyes, although smiling as he did speak, "Daddy is not getting younger, ya know."

"Sorry, daddy." The nurse smiled adorably at her father, who caught Lincoln approaching them both.

"You alright, Mr..."

When he notice that the boy doesn't know his name, he stand upright and spoke very clearly, "Potter. Donald Riley Potter."

"Its good to met you, Mr Potter." The Loud boy bowed slightly. A gentleman.

"Don is fine. Mr made me feel old than I already am." He laughed, which accompanied by Tessa. "Which remind me, you are that 'close-one' patient, right?"

The ashen-haired boy got confused with the label, "Close-one?"

The older man in the room nodded his head, "Yes. The boy, whose heart stopped beating for an hour, before he breath perfectly just before we wish to crematized your corpse."

"Daddy!" Tessa yelled at her father.

Donald, after seeing just how horrific Lincoln's expression looks like, coughed to gained the boy attention, "S-sorry about that, young boy. I could be real unsensitive sometimes."

Lincoln let out a faux smile, "Its okay, Mr Potter. I dont mind. The most important thing is that; I am still here. As healthy as I could be." He sincerely meant what he said.

"Alright. I apologized again for my unsensitivity. Now..." The older man face his attractive daughter. "QT-Pie, daddy has been called to the operating room and need your assist. Can you help?"

"Sure!" She exclaimed, albeit blushed madly. Her daddy just blurted out her petname out loud.

"Brilliant." Donald turn to face Lincoln, "I will return her back to you after we're done. No scratch, I promise." He teased the Loud boy and his daughter.

He sheepishly laughed at the joke; face is crimson, "Good luck with your operation, Mr Potter." He gave the man two thumbs ups.

Donald smiled, before leaving the facility with his daughter in tow.

"Before I completely forgot." Tessa stick her head through the door. "Lincoln, your family would be visiting you again today." She then produce a piece of document paper. "And if you want to go home, ask your parents to sign you out of the hospital with this document, alright?"

"Okay." His cheeks burned when the busty nurse throw at him a metaphorically kiss through the air.

"Bye~" She gave him a playful winks before leaving him completely alone in the facility, with nothing to do.

"Maybe I could jog again..." He take a running pose, before set his eyes at an interesting sight. He grinned with confident, "Or lift some weights."

. . . . .

When Lynn Senior, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa saw him in his ward room.

They were stunned.

Lincoln's physical appearance completely change from last night they saw him.

Lisa listed every possibilities for how Lincoln could change from skeleton to normal in one night.

None of her theory made any sense, and the the father and sisters present doesn't care. What they care was, their only son and brother's health.

"Dang bro. I just thought that maybe I could train you to get fit again." Especially Lynn. "But then, you already working out." Though she care more about his fitness than anything.

"Its okay sis. I wanted to fill out anyway, because you only live once, right. Train me as much as you want Lynn, my body is belong to you." He, of course oblivious to what he just said.

Lynn's redden cheeks goes as the laughing stock for the family present, "I would hold to your promise."

Lincoln smiled brighly at her, "I promise Lynn." Then in a corner of his eyes, he spot Lucy, the oldest of his younger sisters. "Could all of you give me and Lucy some moment, please?"

The others doesn't why, but complied anyway. Before Lynn Senior close the door, his son called him, "Oh and dad, could you sign me out. I pass the health exam this morning. I can go home right away."

After hearing that, they all has a bright smile on their face before the middle-age man closed the door. Left his only son and daughter alone.

"Is this about last night?" Lucy asked. Her legs trembling, Poor girl, she must thinking he will be mad at her.

He sighed sharply, and put his hands on her shoulders. She, of course tense up with the contact, but didn't do anything.

But to her shocked, he circled her hourglass frame with his tone arms and hugged her comfortably tight from behind.

"Yes. This is about last night." He could heard she sniffled, and felt her tears drip down onto his forearms. "Hey, there's no need to be afraid." He shook her gently, like a mother embracing her baby.

"You're not angry?" Her voice was soft and small for him to hear. He caress her smooth raven hair with his lips, blowing some cool air to her ears.

"No. Why would I be?" He asked her.

"Because... I kissed you." She yelped softly when he squeezed her body tighter yet gently.

"That kiss. Is last night was your first kiss?" She nodded under his head. He softly rubbing the top of her hair with his chin. "No, its not."

He couldn't see it, but he know she was confused by that statement, "How so?"

He turn her around to face him, "Because," He leaned closer to her face. "Your first kiss is now." When his lips made contact with hers, her pale cheeks turning red.

Deep down she know this is wrong, but she already kissed him last night, so the damage was done. Besides, she love him.

And so she cupped his cheeks and prodded her way into his welcoming mouth and deepen her first kiss.

He too, did the same by pulling her waist closer to his body.

Her palms getting sweaty, her tongue feeling sore from all the tongue dancing but hell, she couldn't stop.

She won't anyway.

She never know when she will get this chance again. She would be absolutely dang if she let her brother's lips getting away from her.

So for now, she kissing him till her heart's content. It would not be long, for her breathing getting desperate in his mouth.

Sooner or later, she have to let go to get some air and when she did, she panted hard, "That was... wonderful."

He chuckled, "It really are." Suddenly, he lifted her up to mid air with zero difficulty, _Thank you Angel_, and lay her gently on his hospital bed.

He hover above her small physique, supported by his strong arms, "Luce... I love you." Brought their lips closer again.

The kiss was short lived as he let her go when she wanted to say, "I love you too Lincoln." They resume their second kiss for that morning.

Meanwhile, outside the ward room, with Lynn Sr. went to the receptionist desk, the brunette side of the Loud sisters had to wait till Lincoln let them in or he and Lucy come out of the ward.

After a few minutes waiting, Luna asking for the time, which responded by Lisa, who is the only one there with wrist watch, "11:34AM." She stated without emotion.

Luna sighed sharply before slumped on her metal seat. She then looked at Lynn, "You gotten pretty red in there, sis, looking at bro's abs and stuff." She grinned at her sport-loving sister frustrated groans.

The sporty Loud turned at the rocker, "I told you; nice abs making me blush." She turned away from the rest of her sisters. "Its not my fault that I found abs to be super hot. Especially from bro."

The rocker laughed, "I follow you, sis. Bro would got some good deal with that abs and muscles." She grinned back at Lynn.

"Please." The sporty Loud dismissed the hidden message. "Everybody know Lincoln is already a sweet guy. No girl couldn't fall for him, abs or no abs."

The rocker looked at Luan, who shrugged with her shoulders, "Alright." Luna turned to Lisa. "What time is it now?"

"11:40AM."

Luna groaned loudly, "What talk did they take to get this long?" She rhetorically asked no one in particular.

"Let just sit tight, and let them have their privacy, alright." Lynn calmed the rocker down. "I don't wanna repeat the incident."

The rocker rolled her eyes, before slumped back on her seat and just wait.

Lynn averted her eyes from Luna to the ward room; the mirror is one way straight because the ward room is for the most special case of patient.

'_Don't worry, Luce. Your secret is safe with me._' She thought to herself. '_No one will know you love Lincoln._'

"Loud!"

Lynn and her other brunette sisters turned at the source; a girl, no older than Lincoln, with a white sweaty tank tops and a yellow sweatshirt tied around her waist, came towards them in a hurry.

"Santiago?" Lynn begin to smile as the hispanic tomboy, her new best friend since the event started, came closer and jumped into her embrace.

"I came here as soon as I heard from Bobby that Lincoln has woke up." She coughed a little and Lynn rubbed her back, "How is he? Where is he?"

Lynn let her go and point at the ward behind her, "In there, super healthy to check out from the hospital." The tanned-skinned girl then rushed to the door but the jock quickly block the hispanic. "Wait, Lincoln is in there with Lucy, talking."

Ronnie Anne Santiago maybe a tough rock in school, but deep down, she is a forgiving and understanding soul. She could only imagine what Lucy had been through when her sole brother was gone.

"Okay then. I'll wait."

Not a five second after the hispanic tomboy uttered those words, Lincoln and Lucy came out of the ward room, holding hands each other and both has a smile on their faces.

At least until they bumped into Ronnie Anne, his unofficial girlfriend and from this moment and so on, Lucy's competition.

"Lame-O!" The hispanic tomboy jumped infront of him and wrapped him in a tight hug that suprisingly, not to strong for him.

Lincoln's face was a mixture of suprise and happiness.

Ronnie lived to far away from Royal Woods, so her sudden appearance was really shocking, though he felt happy that not even a distance could break their friendship apart.

He hugged her back, and first thing he felt was how sweaty her tank tops has gotten, "Dang Ronnie Anne, you what, attend a marathon or something." He joked, though she not amused. "You're all sweaty."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Shut up Lame-O. I came here using my board, not a bus with air conditioner."

"Your mom or aunt didn't drive you here?" Lincoln asked her.

"No. Busy." She groaned as she adjusted her soaked tank tops that has became like a second skin to her petite figure.

His cheeks got warm when he saw her dark brown nipples and an outline of her abs through her soaked tank tops.

'_Do girls could have those?_'

Unfortunately for him, Ronnie Anne saw him gawked at her. She smirking smugly as she tease him more with a bit of flashing.

An act that went unnoticed by each sisters present around them, except for Lynn and Lucy.

The latter watched the two, especially the mexican chick with hidden glare behind her bang, '_She wanted to take my future husband from me. I will not have that_.'

Lincoln felt how the room suddenly felt heavy, thus he look at the glooming Lucy, and smile sadly at her. She sighed quietly before the gravity turn back to normal.

"Hey, champ!" They all turn to the father of the Loud family. "Lincoln, I has signed you out, so let's go home." And with that, the Loud and Ronnie Anne left the corridor without exchanging another words.

Afterwards, they descending down the stairs and out of the hospital, where they were all walked to the public parking lot.

The gravitation thingy make Lincoln wanted to talk with Lucy, and the are.

"Hey, Luce. What's wrong back there?" He watched as the eight years old pouted, though not noticeably.

"I'm sorry, brother. I'm just... felt a little envy seeing you and Ronnie Anne so close without have to worry about others opinion." Her porcelain burned softly as her future husband decided to wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close.

"Don't be, Lucy." He walked side by side with her to Vanzilla. "I'm yours and you are mine, remember." She nodded, remembered what they talk about while in the ward room. "Nothing gonna change that fact."

He pulled her closer to him, "Now, smile~"

Her pink-ish blush complimented her porcelain skin tone and she try to smile and Lincoln think to himself, '_She is so adorable and cute._'

"Dang. If I don't know any better, I would have guess you two are a couple." Ronnie Anne grinned at her unofficial boyfriend. She knew how much he hate that type of teasing; Incest is no joke.

"Actually," Lincoln pulled his sister closer by her waist. "We are a couple." Lucy went shocked for a moment. Fortunately, Ronnie Anne take that as a joke.

"Okay, you two. Hop in." Lynn Sr. exclaimed. Clearly, can't wait to see his wife reaction when their son came home faster than they have thought.

Lincoln glanced at Ronnie Anne, then back to his future wife, "Luce, how about if I did just this once?" She thinking it through and with a sigh, she nod. "Thanks Luce." Thus she left him alone with her competition.

"What was that all about?" The hispanic tomboy didn't get any answer, instead she went wide eyes as her unofficial boyfriend gave her a peck on her soft brown lips.

He retreated his head back, and smiled at her suprised yet blushing expression, before planted his lips against hers; this time with tongue.

They finally departed with bit of saliva connected their lips, "Take that as my parting gift for you."

Her mind was daze, her cheeks were warm but she fight through it, "Parting gift?"

He smiled brightly, "Yeah, I mean, you had to get back to the bodega. Consider this as a special _see you later, __aligator_."

She trying to smile properly, but only got a goofy toothy grin, "I catch up with you for a while, crocodile."

"Smell you later, Ronalda." He gave her the finger gun.

"Not if I smell you first."

"Good-" He was startled when his sisters yelled at him to hurry. He sheepishly rubbed his head. "Okay, then. Goodbye, Nie-Nie~" He teased.

The hispanic nodded and grinned wonderfully, "See you later, Lame-O."

Then, he, Lucy and his brunette side of the family took off to their Loud house while Ronnie Anne is left alone.

"Better call Bobby to pick me up."

. . . . .

End of Chapter 02 - Happy

. . . . .

**_This revised version isn't much, but I hope it would be easier to read._**

**_Please review, favorite and follow this story, as well as my other stories._**


	3. Love Found

**_I revised the chapter, because I have remastered certains elements in the story._**

. . . . .

Chapter 03 - Love Found

. . . . .

"WELCOME HOME LINCOLN!"

Soon after Lincoln, Lucy and their brunette side of the family comes inside the Loud house, the blondes shouted so loud that even Mr Grouse's spat couldn't be heard on the background.

He massaged his temple, trying to ease the whistling sound in his eardrums, "Jeez. Can't you at least ring me before blow me." He laughed at his own joke, though none of the older sisters does, instead they blushed.

"Good one, Link." Except for Luan. Though she is not a strong supporter for suggestive joke and puns, she often telling dirty jokes behind their parents and out of their younger siblings earshots.

"Lincoln..." The barely twelve years old white haired protagonist look up at his mother, who wore a nervous and somewhat frustrated expression, "We made a cake for you; chocolate cake!"

The Loud daughters has lose their focus at this point, "But... because of a certain man with green sweater didn't made us known that you'll be home today, the cake was still in the oven," She shot an angry glare at her husband. "For another ten minutes."

"Its okay, mom." Really, he is not a fan of chocolate. He prefer vanilla or peanut butter or sauerkraut. The last one usually eating right from inside the jar or along with sandwich.

"Linky?" He turn to the living room, where some of his sisters at. "We have a present for your birthday." That made him shocked for a moment. Birthday? His birthday was four weeks ago. When he was lived at the abandoned building.

They bought him a present, and keep it for six weeks; six weeks waiting to gave him that same presents, even when there might comes a chance where he never come home.

"Linky, you okay?" He nodded, with sad smile. "Wanna like, see your present?" Again, he nodded. She smile brightly at she handed him a square shaped box with sea green wrapper.

He had to tore the wrapper apart obviously, so what's the point commenting how beautiful and neat she wrap the whole box with.

Her eyes glistened as her cute little brother holding her present for him at his eye level, "A hoodie, Leni?"

She clapped her hand cheerfully, "That's right, Linky. Its like, not just a hoodie, but it was an limited edition Ass Sappy hooded sweatshirt."

"Ace Savvy." He corrected her, who giggles at her mistake and whispered a cute 'sorry'. He look at the hoodie once more.

It an open hoodie, a black spade with Ace Savvy symbol on the left shoulder and, it made out of eighty five percent polyester and fifteen percent cotton, says the tag.

"Thanks, Leni. It must has cost you some money." He hugged her, his longer limbs wrapped around her hourglass figure.

"Oh, I was like, made it myself." He could see that coming actually. The polyester lose it Y and cotton spelled with E at the end. "The price there was like, so unbelievable, so I made it myself, with some inspiration from the actual comic." She finished with a smile, though he can't see it because his face still buried on her cleavage.

And her smell. Her sweet smell of strawberry and apple. So intoxicating for the young Lincoln Loud.

"Linky, you like, have something poking my belly." He quickly release her and act like nothing happened, then his father put both hands on his shoulders.

"Ain't this great, champ? Your sisters buy you a present." Yeah, it was. "Speaking of present, I think Lori and Luna are eager to present you their present as well." He then laughed, though no one laughing nor groaning, even Luan let out a complaint.

The white haired boy watched as two of his older sisters came to him, and they look at each other for a moment, "You first, sis." Luna take a line behind her phono-a-holic sister.

"Here." It was another square box with plain white wrapper and from the way Lori holding the box, its heavy. But when he accepted it, it don't felt heavy at all. Must has been because of that super strength.

He tore the wrapper and gasped, "You bought me a laptop?" Indeed it is. Although the laptop was an old brand, he still appreciate it. "Thanks Lori." She smilling as she nodded and go back tending to her phone.

"Dude, I want you to have this too." He gently put down the laptop on the coffee table and opened his hands, Luna then put down a small device on his hand. Her old MP3 player.

"But Luna, this is your favorite player."

"And you never saw me with it until today." She smile and leaned closer to his ear, "Take care of it, like I take care of you, alright?" He hesitate but nodded. "Goodie." She ruffling his white hair till its messy, making him smile and laughing.

"Aww~ Wish I like, have my phone right now." Unlike Leni, Lori has her phone with her and already recording the cute laugh of her little brother.

"Cake is done." Rita shouted, alerting the Loud siblings. Then they all full the empty seats on the grown up table, and only for occasion like this, the younger one could eat with the older one.

"Alright! Who want to eat some cake?" Lynn Sr exclaimed. He got a full response from the table, though Lucy and Lisa were not so loud like their sisters and brother. The father then hand his only son the plastic knife, specifically made for cutting cake. "You cut your own cake, champ."

He nod at his father and hover the knife above the cake, and buried the sharp end on the center and pulled closer to his body and voila, "A piece of cake." Everyone laughed, with Luan commented. 'Good one.'

And everyone got their piece of cake and began eating. "Wow, this is super yummy. What did you put in it, Mommy?" Lola asked, kinda muffled with all the cake she has in her mouth.

"Well, you know, flour, eggs, butter, chocolate," Some of the Loud sisters began eating faster so they could get another slice of their brother's chocolate cake. "With two secret ingredient; peanut butter and saeurkraut." Rita finished with a knowing grin and wink to her son, who giggles at her sisters reaction, especially Lola.

She spat the whole cake, "My tastebud!" She run upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door, a sound of 'water' hit the floor could be heard.

Lincoln and Rita are the only family member who laughing since half of the family does the same thing as Lola, albeit a bit respectful and thankful for the meal.

"No wonder the cake taste so good." Lincoln flashed a thumbs up to his mother, who blushed slightly at her son's adorable and charming smile.

She held her redden cheeks, its warm, what was I thinking? He is your son Rita. Get a hold of yourself. "Thank you, sweetie." She was acting like a schoolgirl.

"Guys!" Lola's voice could be heard from upstairs. "The doorknob busted. I'm locked inside, save me!" Lincoln and Rita, the only two member who still calms, look at each other then back at the stairs, and laughed yet again. "Help!"

"Okay okay, I do it." He grab the three presents he got from his three sisters, "I want to put this in my room anyway." And he bolted upstairs, with his incredible speed and strength, he could skip six flight of stairs, which he thankful for it.

He heard another scream from the other side of the bathroom, "Okay okay, I'm coming." He leave his present on the floor, and open the door, easily. "There. Happy?" She nodded. Happy and mad at the same time, obviously, she can't be angry at Lincoln lest he would leave again.

Then Lola came downstairs, but not Lincoln.

He grab all three of his present and to his room slash linen closet, and when the door opened, he breathe through his nose.

His room was empty, no bed, no drawer, his old laptop was gone, maybe that's why Lori bought him a cheap new one, and if his memory was correct, his phone was gone too.

"We got caught up." He turn his head around, Lynn is there, kneeling on her knee with her forehead touch the floor. "We've been so caught up looking for you, that we forgot to replace all your belongings." She sobbed. "Please. Punish me, I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve calling you my brother."

He just can't take it anymore, "Lynn." She lift her face and look upwards. "Stand up." She do as he told. Eyes red, swollen and watery. "I forgive you." She sobbed harder and almost fall down to her knees, if not because of Lincoln hold tight to her waist and rest her head against his chest.

"No. No, you're not." She grip his shirt tightly, pretty much that would leave a bad wrinkle.

"I am, Lynn." He held her closer, her whole body is now pressed against him. "I forgive you." He flinched slightly.

She softly fisted him on his shoulders, "Why do you have to act like a saint?" She punch him again. Still sobbing, "How can you forgive me?" She punch again. "Why do you have to be so nice?" She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed harder.

Lincoln trying so hard not give in, but he failed. He cried with her, the one sister that started this whole mess, the one sister he wanted to let out all his wrath against, the sister that made him killed in the woods.

The sister who he learned to forgive.

The whole table downstairs just stay on their seat in silence as two of their siblings and children bawled their eyes out and let what bottled inside escape.

Lynn Sr has a tears running his cheeks, and wipes away, "Let finish this cake." No one care about the gross secret ingredient while they eats. Not even Lola.

Back to Lincoln and Lynn, they has started to calm down and just being there for each others embraces, "I never imagine my brother is so warm to the touch." She run her hands all over his back. "Chiseled." She grinned against his chest. "No wonder Lucy have a crush on you."

He cupped her chin with his fore and thumbs and make her look up to his eyes, her fairly tanned cheeks redden when she realize her lips so close to his, "You knew?" She shut her eyes close. There is no way what she just imagine could happen in real world.

"Yes, I knew. I helped her actually." She gasped when brother hug her tight and lift her off the ground and started spinning in a circle with speed. She was too dizzy to realize that her brother's lips found her tanned cheeks.

"Thank you, Lynn." He release her but still held her shoulders since her knees suddenly went jelly. "Now, let's go downstairs, eat some carb, and burn some calories, eh?" He smile at her. All the tension and stress has magically gone from his shoulders.

She massaged her temple, and smile, "Sure." She yelped cutely when her brother, out of knowhere grab her by the bend of her knees and lifted her off the floor, he positioned his right arm on her back, and in a blink of an eye, she was in that classic position that most people this day refer to as, bridal style.

She giggles heartfully as her brother carried her downstairs.

. . . . .

After they have finished their slices of the cake, they decided to jogged around the town, actually it was Lincoln's idea, she just followed along.

And that where we found Lincoln giving his usually sporty and active sister a piggyback ride. And just for information, she was not asking for it nor did they having fun doing it.

"Who did this?" He growl through his teeth. He just found out that his athletic sister was covered with dark purple bruises. From her thighs to her chest, all covered with nasty bruises.

"Brawl." He roar that name a few times in his mind castle, trying to chewed his name so he couldn't forget this guy. "Please don't do anything stupid Lincoln."

He turn upwards, his flaming pupils looking at her soft brown pupils, "Me? Oh, I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I just gonna hurt him really, really, bad." He gritted his teeth. "Just like what he did to you."

"No." She lashes onto her brother's back. "Please don't started a fight with him. You won't win."

'_I doubt that Lynn. I am different now. I just hope I can tell you that_.'

Then his rage came back, "Its not me who started this, its him. I'm just gonna end it. He picked one Loud, he supposed to be ready for all of us."

"No. Please don't." He squatting and let her off him, then he hold her shoulders and look straight at her freckled face.

"Why do you protecting this jerk?"

"Because its not him who was in wrong. It was me." She has a tears running her cheeks, her legs gave out and she landed hard on her legs. "Its me." She looked so fragile, so vulnerable. So unlike her.

"What do you mean by that?"

She wiped a tears, "I was the one that started the fight." Her breath hitched, she never cried like this before since... her brother run away. "I was mad at myself, but I freed my wrath on my classmates."

He heard her, every single words. He quite disappoint in her, "Then you attacked him."

She nodded, "I was. I clawed his face, right about here." She motioned her finger from her forehead to her left eyes and to her chin, "He needed some serious stitches too." She chuckled, but nothing could be found funny in this situation.

He just heard his sporty sister clawed someone face. That was the absolute worst thing he never expected his sisters would do in common occasion.

"I think he was mad too, because next thing I knew, I was in the affirmary with both my legs wrapped with bandages." She sighed, her tears has died down. "We both got expelled then." She chuckled again, somewhat devilish.

"Lynn. Do you trying to tell me that you got all this." He motioned his hands on her thighs. "Because you was mad at yourself."

"Don't forget the chest too." She was not trying to be funny or tease her brother but the word just coming out wrong. Fortunately, he knew what she meant to say.

He sighed, "And expelled as well." He is so disappoint in her. "Does mom and dad know?"

'_What kind of dumb question is that, bro_.'

"Of course they knew. I was expelled since three weeks ago."

"I'm not saying about the expelled part, I mean, the reason you being expelled. Do they know about it?" He would be so disappointed if the answer is not what he looking for.

"No." Her cheeks redden, she didn't know what happened but her brother's right hand was up in air. "You slap me?" The first in history. Almost every person in Royal Woods know that Lincoln would never hurted his own sisters, physically. So it was quite a historical moment.

"You will be thank me later for that." He don't have to wait so long though, his sister has already found comfort while embracing him.

"Thank you." She let a tears stained his orange sleeveless jersey. His arms, which wrapped around her waist pulled her closer to him.

"No problem Lynn." He then remembered something. "But I still gonna talk with that Brawl kid. He hurted you and the least I could do is giving him a black eye." He wink at her, she looked unsure.

"I don't know, Link. It would be better if we don't mess with this guy again." She hugged him tighter. "My main goal for training is not for you to get fit, I mean that would happen but its not my main goal. My goal is that, so you can learn how to defend for yourself."

She get out from his warmth, "Royal Woods are full with strange people and some even dangerous. I just wish that we all can live happy and peaceful life till... till our times is up."

"Don't worry Lynn. Five weeks lived in the big city, you would learn a few martial art from television store, I could handle some punks." He lied, about the martial arts part.

She throw a sad smile at him, "Sure you do, You are my brother after all." She hugged him again, her head rest against his chest. "Please don't leave us again, lil' bro?"

"I won't." He wrapped her feminine strong build closer to him, he gently rubbing along her back. "I promise."

. . . . .

It was finally nighttime and both siblings has came back, and be in their respective bedrooms... well, not for young Lincoln, he sleep with Leni in her bed in her and Lori shared bedroom.

Lucy protests against it, Lucy dramatic style but Leni just asked, '_Why not?_ prompt the little goth to seal her lips. There was no freakin' way they could let their healthy relationship ruined because of others hogging their own brother.

And that where we found Lynn. She couldn't sleep nor did rest. She keep thinking the conversation she had with her brother and couldn't stop thinking, how great of a guy her brother is.

Really. She knew her brother was a great guy or accurately a boy. Her sisters often talked about him and his good qualities that would make any girls his age fall for him. It never happen though.

Even with all the good things her brother has, girls this day prefer a jerkass. What a bitches. Its like they couldn't see that Lincoln is more of a man than all those jerkass combine.

He is polite, good-hearted, charming, smart, and often thinks about others before himself. Greatest person on the planet.

She would want Lincoln to be her boyfriend. The she realize, it could be. Lucy done it, surely she can too. If Lincoln don't mind dating his younger sister, then what so wrong if she joining in.

"Lucy?" She whispered. Her sister slash roommates often lay awake in her coffin but never go to sleep.

"Yes Lynn. What is it?" The little goth doesn't need to whisper since her voice has already tone down.

"I think... I think I'm in love with Lincoln."

The little goth rises from her coffin and turn her head slowly and dramatically to her sporty sister's direction.

She gaze forward to her nightstand, and...

"Sigh."

. . . . .

End of Chapter 03 - Love Found

. . . . .

**_This revised version isn't much, but I hope it would be easier to read._**

**_Please review, favorite and follow this story, as well as my other stories._**


	4. Another

**_I revised the chapter, because I have remastered certains elements in the story._**

. . . . .

Chapter 04 - Another

. . . . .

_Good day__,_ _Chosen_ _One_.

Her soothing voice radiated from behind him, prompting him to turn back, and his breathe almost left his lungs.

Angel wearing such an adorable white frilly dress, that reminded him of Lola's pageant dress for Fairy Theme.

_Did you like it? I made it myself. Well, created it myself_.

He is awestruck by the dress clung lovingly to her beautiful curvature figure; her blossoming breasts and thin long legs are complimented by said dress.

"Wow~" Is his only respond.

His expression making her blushed lightly, before she coughed a few times to gain his attention, _Anyway. Do you know why I called you here?_

He looked around them; white ground, white sky, everything is white here.

He shook his head, "No. Why did you call?"

She smiled, _Adjustment_. Before shining white light engulfed his hand, till the light reach his arm and next thing he knew; his entire body is engulfed with said light.

"What is this?" He asked her. The light isn't harming his body; he just curious.

_Like I told you; adjustment_. The light soon vanished but he felt no different. _Now, this is gonna be painful_.

He grunted loudly through his gritted teeth; stinging sensation felt throughout his entire body, like a million electric needles poked him.

He felt nothing afterwards.

He raised his hand to be level with his eyes; electricity sparked between his fingers and his veins seems to be glowing red and orange.

He looked at her with curious expression, "What did you do to me?"

_Adjustment_. She produce an ancient looking dagger in her grip, before ran the dagger along his naked chest.

He didn't wince, or anything.

He felt nothing; like the deep slash cut along his chest was nothing more than just his imagination.

Not a minute after his thoughts, the injury is healed instantly.

_As you could see; your body is healed right after a minute you'd been wounded_. She lose the dagger, before smiling at his tone abs. She coughed a minute after. _Any wounds, scars, injury, broken bones will heal as fast as you received it_.

She raised her hand up in the air, and slap him across the face; he react as if the slap was nothing. _You also could not feel pain. But other than that, you could feel almost anything_. She produce a plate of cake.

He sniffed the air, and is lured to the chocolate cake. She grinned, _Not a fan of chocolate, you said. Anyway; your sense of smell is in top peak condition. Same with the rest of your other five senses_.

Her face burned madly, _You could also feel love and... making lov_e. Her blush didn't go unnoticed by him, obviously.

He looked down at his hands, "So you suggesting that I couldn't feel pain, but I could feel things other than pain, and that I would heal from any injury." He smiled brightly with his white teeth showing. "Seems like a good adjustments."

_It is_. She agreed before she looked directly to his face. _Lincoln, I had something to tell you_-

She was cut off when he, with incredible speed, hugged her slender figure, "It's fine." He said as he stroked her arched back. "I love you too~"

Her cheeks turned bright red, _You heard me said that the other night?_

"Even without super hearing, I could still hear perfectly. Assumed it as a skill I developed living in the Loud house."

Albeit facing an embarrasedment, she chuckled lightly, before fly out of his embrace, _Alrighty-doo. I had to get back to Heaven. Enjoy your day, Lincoln~_

She blew him a kiss.

Everything went dark for Lincoln's vision, before he opened his eyelids and first thing he sees is the ceiling.

He tried to sat up, but couldn't; as if something heavy is on top of him. More specifically speaking, his chest.

Light snoring radiated from his left ear, and he turned his head to the direction. His breath lose in his lungs at the sight before his face...

His second eldest sister has her breasts directly pointing at his face; he could almost sees her blushing areolas.

Damn did that twins looks inviting, and well-rounded, and her stiff nipples through her nightgown is looking tasty.

He licked his lips. He don't why he did it, but he just felt like his hormones is higer that normal.

He look at her sleeping face. She has a sleep-mask on so he don't know whether she even realize her... sexy mishap.

She has her sleep-mask on... she shouldn't be able to see if... let say if he tried to massaged her breasts, right?

Right.

But before he could reach a hand on her round mound, he jolted when his morning wood being hardly pressed against his abdomen.

He looked downward to see what the hell had kicked his shaft, only to see his sister silky smooth leg right on his crotch.

She is a heavy sleeper, and has REM sleep behavior disorder after all.

Which mean she wouldn't be able to see or realize what he imagine to do to her gifted womanly figure.

He felt his nether region enlarging as her smooth thigh brushed against his shaft. He wear a boxer last night, but his member decided to loose out of the cotton prison.

His hand grope her mound, and damn; her flesh is as soft as marshmallow and squishy as well. He felt like in Heaven, which saying a lot because he've been there.

Her nose twitched like a kitten, but she had this cute smile on her lips, before her hand doing wonder on his abs; tracing the borders with with her gentle fingers.

His breath hitched inside as her hand roaming around his abdomen, and roamed downward to his shaft, but before she could even circling around his thick rod, the alarm went off and alerts the blonde.

She bring her hand to her face and slid the sleeping-mask off. At the sight of her cute baby brother's face near her chest, she beamed cheerfully, "Morning, Linky!"

He wanted to greet her back, if not for her trapping his face against her V-shaped cleavage; smothered his face with her well-rounded boobies.

"-erally gonna post this." A taunted mocking laughs erupted from the other side of the room; is is Lori's.

'_Okay... that's enough_.' He said to himself as he released his head from her embrace and quickly dashed out of the room, so the two blondes won't notice his morning wood, or hard-on from earlier physical stimulation.

He heard the two eldest sisters laughing, one of them is more sincere and innocent while the other is a mocking laughs.

Feeling embarassed, he decided to descend downstairs and goes to the kitchen, where he found his mom cooking bacon and scarmbled eggs for breakfast.

"Morning, mom." He greeted her, who greeted back with a swift of her hand. "Is breakfast ready yet?" He asked her.

"In a minute, sweetie." She said before let the stove on high temperature and turned to her only son. Her eyes widen a bit at her son's physical appearance. "You've been working out, Lincoln?"

He smiled as he gazing at his biceps, and downward at his abs, "Yeah. I think to myself; maybe I should change my unhealthy lifestyle, and this is the result."

His mother nodded her head, smiling as she did so; she always wanted her son to be more active, and he is now. Although, it did took her son to be hospitalized.

Her expression then beamed back into a smile; she has to show her son that she is proud of him, "That's good, sweetie."

"Morning again, Linky." He turned around just in time to caught his second oldest sister. "Morning to you as well, mom." Leni greeted them both before swaying her trimmed hips to and fro as she make way to the kitchen sink.

He gulped, the sexy image of his sister and his lewd attempt to grope some is still fresh in his mind, "Morning, Leni." He watched as said blonde mixed some fruits in the blender. "How's your sleep? Did I disturb you or anything while asleep?"

She smiled warmly at her brother, "Like, you never disturb me sleeping, Linky. I slept good. Just like a baby." She turn on the blender and grab a cup. "Want some?"

"No, thank you." He shook his head before spot Lana came downstairs and into the kitchen, where she smelled what's cooking.

"Oh cool, bacon!" She exclaimed. "G'morning bro." She hugged her big brother. "Now, where's my breakfast?"

"Still not done yet." Their mother said.

Lincoln sees that no one seated on the kitchen table already, decided to call for them. After they finally came downstairs, they had a quiet breakfast.

. . . . .

Lincoln is found in the garage, stretching for few minutes before grips one metal handle and lifted it to his shoulders level.

"One." He lifted it down, and lifted back up, and repeat the same action over and over and over till he wish to stop.

He has been working out since last night, but he likes lifting weights the most.

Besides, he need to test his strength anyway, and so far, he has done lifted some crazy heavy dumbells.

He is clad only in his athletic shorts that he forgot to returned back to the hospital lost and found department.

"Twerp?" He heard from behind him, it is his eldest sister. She is quite awe; gawked at his new toned physique before shook her head out of her trance. "Literally get dress already. We leaving in ten minutes, or you'll late for school."

You are all heard correct; Lincoln, the kid who ran away from home for six weeks is finally going to attend school just after a day he'd being signed out of the hospital.

His parents and sisters were shocked and suprised at his suggestion, but agreed since he had long skipped school.

He put down the dumbells and followed his eldest sister into their house, where he make his way to the bathroom for a quick shower; he got sweaty while worked out.

But before he could even grasp the doorknob, someone else from the inside of the bathroom has done it for him.

"Good morning, Lynn," He smiled warmly at his redden sporty sister, then his eyes realize why she is blushing. She is naked, save for a red panties with red towel as her makeshify bra.

They just stood there, in an awkward silence. While his eyes are shut closed, she is in a very deep thinking.

Although the situation were pretty bizarre and humiliating, this could very well, be the perfect timing for her to tell him her feelings for him.

"Link?" He popped one eye open but his sister still naked, prompting him to close back. "No. Listen, I have something to tell you." She is so embarassed right now.

The circumstance just ridiculously humiliating, and she never and wouldn't ever wanna be a laughing stock, although no one is watching.

"I think... I will tell you after school." With that she run into her room and let out a breath she don't know she was holding on. '_Stupid. You are one stupid gal, Lynn_.'

Back to Lincoln, who opening his eyes, and no naked sister insight. Sighing in relief, he walked into the bathroom, lock the door before slid his shorts off and take an icy cold shower.

After he was done, he went down the stairs, still naked except for his signature orange towel around his waist.

Downstairs, he gasped in shock when he see Ronnie Anne Santiago and her voluptous cousin, Carlota at his living room.

In that moment of shock, his towel dropped to the floor, leaving nothing to the imagination and both guests gasped '_He's huge_.' Making him red on the face and hid his hard member.

"It was the cold water doing," He defended. Fortunately, Leni and Lucy help him with the situation by taking him upstairs to Leni's shared bedroom.

"I'm so sorry, brother that you had to face this mishap... and sorry that we don't have any boy clothes." She actually snickers as she watch her brother slash lover in a miniskirt.

"Leni, you can't actually expect me to wear this to school. Right?" He said, annoyed and slightly angry, not his sister or anyone though.

"Totes not. I just wanted to see if you could fit in my new skirt." Leni rummaged through her dresser. "Here." She tossed a black, with its knee white, skinny jeans, "Those was Lori's but I never see she wear it."

He held the jeans close to his legs, and it look fitting, "Thank you, Leni," He walked out of the room and get into his own room.

In there, he slid the jeans on, and when he is done, just before he wanted to ask Lynn to borrow her jersey, his eyes found a box with something red, and Ace inside it.

He stick his head between the ajar door of Leni's bedroom, "Leni, remember when I said that you would be the first to see me wear your present."

"Totes, I do Linky." She chipper at first then a bit gloomy. "Did you forget?"

He stepped into the room with the red Ace Savvy hoodie she made for him fit perfectly with his toned physique, "How could I forget. When I made a promise, I would make sure that I don't disappoint." He take a pose like his hero slash crime fighter, Ace Savvy.

"Ooo~ You totes look handsome, Linky," She jumped cheerfully. "Now lets show to others how handsome you are," She grip his wrist and dragged him downstairs.

"Guys, ain't Linky just look very handsome?"

Lucy? Well, she gotten herself a nosebleed when she saw his brother looked striking vampiric in that blood red hoodie.

Downstairs, the guests was having a dirty conversation, "Did you see how big he is?" The voluptous latina whispered in her cousin ears. "Big Linky is a keeper Ronalda. Hold on to him tight... or hard?" The busty latina giggles in delight, making the younger latina blushed.

"Yeah," She agreed. "He could put million baby seed in me with that large ding-dong." She blushed even deeper when she heard her own words.

"Aww~ My sweet little Ronalda has already thinking about the future." The vuloptuous latina cooed. "But I agree. He totally could make you pregnant for ten whole times." The underveloped latina redden at her cousin's words.

The Bootylicious latina continue, "Guess that's why Mr and Mrs Loud have so much children. Maybe your boyfriend would inherited his papa's fertile genes too, like he inherited his papa big penis,"

Suddenly, a bad image of a middle age man with sizeable hairy cock flash to their minds and they gagged. They recover just as quick as Leni dragged her only brother downstairs and to the living room.

"Guys, ain't Linky just look very handsome?" He is. He actually looks very awesome with that hoodie on as well.

Some of the girls, even the sisters, stared with awe as Leni order him to spin around and show off every special design Leni made for the hoodie.

"Ronnie Anne, Linky is your boyfriend. What is your thoughts of him in this?" Leni pushed her brother to the front, almost bumping into the tough latina.

She was so embarassed to let it out, but if she want what her and her cousin has talking about in their way to Royal Woods, she has to come clean, "I think you look very handsome... Linky~"

The boy cheeks getting warmer, he rubbed the back of his head, "Thank you, Ronnie Anne." This is the part where the partner should compliment the other one too. "You look... stunning, too."

Now its time for her to blush, again.

Ronnie Anne Santiago has donated her old purple hoodie, because of Carlota's advice, '_You must wear something new everytime you see your boyfriend, that way he never bored looking at you_.'

Truthfully, she can't believe that Lincoln, the only boy she ever felt so close and held very dear in her heart, could bored if she stopped being herself. But she still followed along her cousin advise, she paid twelve buck for that advice after all.

And that was how she ended up wearing a black with hightlight purple striped miniskirt and a dark purple long-sleeve one-shoulder-off shirt.

It looked amazing on her. Though if someone with a slender frame wearing it, like Lucy, maybe it would look a bit more sexier than when Ronnie Anne wear it.

Carlota watch as the two couple, blushing their face off, and couldn't help but to be jealous of her younger cousin.

Despite her attractiveness, sexiness even, she never been or has a relationship with any guy. It made her doubting her beauty, but lucky her, Roberto, her cousin comforted her.

She wish she had a _novio_ like Roberto, or a boyfriend at all. Ronalda, the only other girls in her familia apartment, she felt like it was her duty, her responsibility to make sure Ronnie Anne didn't end up like her; single.

"Um, not trying to bother but literally we really need to get to school now." Lori have Vanzilla keychain with her, and the other sisters begin filling the Vanzilla, sans Lynn.

"Well, Ronalda. We should go too," And with that, the latina duo get in Carlota's car; It is an 1979 Chevy Nova with light blue painting and white striped lines.

"See y'all after school!" Lynn Jr wave from the porch and the sisters, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Carlota waved back.

Before the two vehicles took off...

. . . . .

Lori planted her feet on the brake and Vanzilla screech to a stop, "We're here. Have a good day!" She yelled as her brother and younger sisters got down from Vanzilla, and from the sidemirror, Ronnie Anne did the same too.

The younger latina ran towards Lincoln and his younger sisters group, "Heya, Linky." She teased. She don't want to call him by that pet name all the time, but Carlota adviced her to do so.

She said, '_Referred your lover by his nickname would help strengthening the relationship_.' She paid twelve bucks for that by the way.

"Hey... Nie-Nie?" He nervously glance back and forth between his so-called girlfriend and his sister slash lover, who stared at him with her hidden eyes.

"Oh, cal-"

"LINCOLN!" The group of younger sisters watch as an african-american boy with a glasses and yellow-and-blue striped shirt came running to their brother and...

... the boy fall on his butt upon impact against the white haired protagonist, its almost seems like he hit a brick wall or something.

"Geez Clyde. You have to be more careful when you want to make a bro hug with me." Lincoln picked his wingman up by his forearms and adjusting his white collar for him.

"Thanks, Lincoln." The nerd then hugging the sole Loud boy. "I miss you bro." He let tears stained his best friend's hoodie.

Lincoln patted Clyde on the back while returning the hug, "Its fine Clyde. I won't be going anywhere, anymore."

The nerd let his friend go, and wipe a bit of tears on his cheeks, "That's good to hear." He looked around... and eyes widen. "Ronnie Anne?"

The tough girl shrugged, "Is there anymore Ronnie Anne in this school?" She smile at him. "Its good to see you too, Clyde." She give him a hug and a pat to the back.

She released him and coughed, "Anyway, we better get inside and take what books we need." With that, the latina left the two boys alone.

"I think that was a brilliant idea. Don't you think Clyde?" He asked his wingman, who agreed. "Oh, I almost forgot, Clyde. Why are you not visiting me when I was in the hospital?"

"Actually, I don't even know you was in the hospital until last night, but you already gone by then." His white haired friend just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nah, it just... it felt normal now." Clyde tilted his head. "I mean, I ran away from my home for six weeks and when I came back, I gotten myself into a hospital. Then I free to go back home and everything just... normal. Its not very logical to me,"

Clyde nodded, "Maybe the world just doesn't want to pressure you into another world of depression, guilty maybe, angry, hate, I don't know," He shrugged it off.

"But, it just doesn't making any sense that none of my family, talked about this whole mess that I and Lynn created. I run away for six weeks, Clyde. That was a heck of a long time, yet, none of my family reacts too... too loud about it."

"I'm not really understand this subject Lincoln. I think we should just drop this into a well and forget this conversation for good." Clyde suggested, and Lincoln agreed. "Now lets go meet our friends."

Lincoln and Clyde stepped inside the school building and found severals of their classmates chatting with each others, they quickly stop though, when they see him, the boy who mysteriously vanished.

Lincoln raises his hand and waved at his classmates and other classmates, "Hey everyone. Long time no see." He smiled nervously.

Everyone just quiet and it bothered him a bit. Suddenly, the crowd of students invade his personal space.

"We miss you so much,"

"Where have you been?"

"I thought you dropped school,"

"I thought you were dead,"

Trust Lincoln when he say, the last one was not the worst statement he got.

And they all would asking many more if not because of the school bell ringing.

"See you at lunch, Link, "

"Lets chat when Mrs Agnes didn't see,"

"Catch you later in class, dude,"

And they gone, phew. Suddenly, he felt his sleeve being tugged. He turn around and saw a girl the same height as he and... he knew who she is.

"Renee, what could I do for you?" He doesn't have a best history with her. First time they met, she gave him a black eye.

He would did the same if not for him born a gentleman, to put simply, Lincoln was born to please women... that coming out wrong.

"Oh nothing. So, no girlfriend yet?" Why she asked him that.

"Uh, no, I do." He answered, and she just bob her head. The word 'smile' never leave her face.

'_Ronnie Anne Santiago._' She guessing to herself. It was not a gamble even, almost every person in Royal Woods know they were both a couple. "Okay, thank you." And she walk away, leave him be.

She take a left turn and march forward, '_S__o God do exists. He grant my wish, and now its up to me to make sure Lincoln love me_.'

She hissed softly, she pulled her hand out of her skirt pocket. Her finger is bleeding, '_N__ow, I just need to find Ronnie Anne Santiago and kill her_.'

She suckle on her bleeding finger, '_A__nd when that latin bitch is gone, Lincoln Loud will be mine. And mine alone_.'

And she resume her way to her class. Along her path, there is a board pastered on the hall wall that said, _No dangerous or sharp tools in school ground_.

. . . . .

End of Chapter 04 - Another

. . . . .

**_This revised version isn't much, but I hope it would be easier to read._**

**_Please review, favorite and follow this story, as well as my other stories._**


	5. Shape Of Blood

**_I revised the chapter, because I have remastered certains elements in the story._**

. . . . .

Chapter 05 - Shape Of Blood

. . . . .

Lincoln Loud; the boy who got away from the cold metal blade of Death's scythe, endowed with God-like abilities that he never had a chance to properly showcase its true potential, and in a healthy relationship with his younger sister, named Lucy Loud.

Presently, he is having a conversation.

"I just can't believe that you survived in the big city without any money in your pockets." Said the richest and popular girl in Elementary School, Katherine Luthor, or Kat for short.

"Well, Its not impossible for the man with a plan." He pointed two thumbs to himself. "But really, it was hard at the first week, then it started to become a bit better."

The group consisting of four girls and five boys listened to every bits of words Lincoln has to say, as it was some kind of therapy for him.

"I found an odd job there, earned myself a couple bucks, bought the essential; food, drink, hygiene products and all," He looked at his classmates. "It was a bit better after two weeks living all alone in the big city."

Some of them noddeds, except for Cookie, "One thing bothered me though," They stare at the short girl. "The news told us that you been found near the woods. Did you decided to move back here or what?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I just here to grab some of my belongs." He snickers. "Its a lot to believe, but I actually rent an apartment room in the city." Their jaws dropped, which he laughed at.

He looked outside of the classroom window, a few birds coloring the clear blue sky, from the look of it, this power wouldn't be much help in this normal and peaceful world.

He beamed a cheerful smile.

"Lincoln?" He whipped his head back to face his friends circle. They all get up from their seats, "You coming or what, its P.E." Mollie said to him, behind her is Girl Jordan, who is smirking at him.

He let a small smile escape his lips, '_Nope, I need those super strength to best Jordan in her own game; dodgeball_.'

He got up from his seat, and followed his friends out of the classroom. The four girls to the girl's locker room and the five boys to their own locker room.

"Link?" Clyde asked him. "I've been thinking, maybe you should tell Lori to find someone else." The white haired protagonist gotten quite confused. "You see, do you know Penelope?"

The Loud boy began thinking of the person behind that name, and he nodded, "Yeah. She paired with you in baby egg assignment, right?"

Clyde nodded, "She is." He smiled cheerfully as they nearing the locker room. "And I don't wanna Lori to be sad that I chose someone else and not her." The white haired lad bear an annoyed expression, making the nerdy glasses sighing. "Penelope is my girlfriend now."

Lincoln, who has his hand on the doorknob was suprised to heard that his nerdy best friend having a girlfriend, his first girlfriend nonetheless.

He is happy for Clyde, "Well, I'm happy for you Clyde." He then have one question. "Why did I have to tell Lori to find someone else when she has Bobby?"

"Just a habit of mine." They have already inside the locker room.

The Loud boy snickered, then an image of his lover appeared in his mind, "Looks like our life just changed for the better, ain't it?" The group then begin changing to their sport attire.

As they do, Rusty checked his friends out. He had a tendency to compare his physical appearance to other boys in his class. The ginger haired boy wasn't gay though.

He just wanted to know if other boys had any gross qualities, so he could feel better about himself who was, according to rumors; the ugliest boy in school.

And then he found Lincoln slid his hoodie and undershirt off, revealing his toned set of abs. Rusty gaped at his white haired friend's body, "Since when you get all shredded up, Lincoln." The ginger asked the Loud boy.

Who chuckled along the way, "Awesome, right?" He stretched his muscles and visible throbbed veins appeared on his skin surface. "I took weight lifting all too seriously." He chuckled once again.

He then unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans off and fold it into his locker. Now, he is bare, "Dang it!" His friends then looking at him, and eyes widen in shock. "I forgot to wear boxer this morning."

It supposed to sound massively stupid for a friend of yours forgetting something so important such as a pair of underwear, but his friends aren't laughing.

More accurately, they gaped in utter shock at the sight of their best friend lengthy and thick and vein-y ding dong is bare for all five of them to watch.

"Man, you got it packed!" Liam shouted, '_Seems like Horton's size, and he's a dang horse._' The table stopped spinning. '_Damn that's a huge cock Lincoln got there_.'

The others thinking something alike. Lincoln then snapped his fingers, "Yo, stopped staring at my junk and lend me a boxer, underwear, anything."

The four friends looked at each other, and back at Lincoln, "Sorry, Link. I ain't got no spare G-string." The others agreed with Liam, safe for the G-string part.

"Bull."

And so, Lincoln decided to wear nothing underneath his shorts and he felt very naked even with the shorts on, '_Okay Linky, this is not the worst thing ever happen to ya. Just focus and try to not pop a boner_.'

"Lincoln~" He looking behind him, and instantly recognized the girl who called her, its Jordan. She looking very enticing in her small sized T-shirt, really clingy on her beautiful developing chest, and her perky-

Dang it!

He got hard, hard as a steel no less.

"I'm ready to play some balls~" She moaned as she passed by him, he stare at her and down to her rear. Her shorts clung tightly to her toned backside. He felt his own shorts getting tighter too.

"Lincoln..." Jordan called. "Ready to lose?" She had her face so full of confident, pride. He gonna love wipe that smug face off.

"I'm ready to win." He suddenly felt a burning lava flow in him and into his forearms. Veins protruding everywhere on his limbs, and he felt powerful.

Gone was his lewd thoughts, only lust to be in top, damn he felt like Lynn. He mirrored Jordan's expression, "I own this game before it is even start."

. . . .

As Lincoln has his P.E. class, Lucy is minding her own business since their teacher got sick, they can do anything they want and that is when her two boyfriends greets her.

"Hey Lucy, I heard your brother is back." Rocky said, her first crush.

"Yes. I heard about that too. I'm happy for you. Family is the most important thing in this pitiful world." Her second love interest, Silas.

These two are her ex-boyfriends though. Her only love is somewhere in this same school building, in a same yet different classroom, and sharing the same blood, her brother Lincoln.

Deep down in her heart and mind, she knew her love to Lincoln is wrong; her first kiss with him, her sinful thoughts of him on the same bed as her and their future, its all wrong and it is so... beautiful.

She always have a tender side to any kind of forbidden activity, one of which she very comfortable with is Incest. She never could understand why is it so wrong for a brother and sister loving each other.

"You okay Lucy?" She stare at Rocky, then Silas and after a while, she nodded, "So, cafeteria?" Deep inside her heart, she giggles at Rocky's attempt to capture her heart once again. But her heart was taken.

'_Sorry, Rocky_.'

"No. I need to think." She averts her hidden eyes to a clock hanging above their blackboard. A perfect nine o' clock in the morning. "If you two need me, I will be under the tree." She got up from her seat and walking to the door.

She never noticed, but her ex-boyfriends stared nervously at her, their eyes glazed over with a pressure in their pants at the cute pantyshot showing underneath her black cotton dress.

She and the two exited the classroom, and Silas thinking that the free show needed to put to an end. He tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and he whispered to her.

Her cheeks puffed soft red, but her expression still neutral, "Thank you." She whispered in soft tone, adjusting her dress, covering her black and pink striped panties.

"Its okay. Every girls with skirt had that moment." Silas reassured her, made her realize why she ever had a crush on him.

"Thank you for noting my unfortunate accident." She decided to be nice for him, for once. She leaned closer and peck him on his pale cheek. "See you two in sixth period." And she left the two boys alone, still felt humiliated.

Silas held the cheek her lips made contact and create a small smile, Rocky, who watched the scene felt jealous but shrugged it away as nothing.

Meanwhile with Lucy, she has already sat under the tree, and her whole face is buried on her favorite poetry book, all the while thinking of her older sister and her feeling for Lincoln.

She love Lynn, in a sisterly way. They fought a lot but they always make up, with the help of their sole brother of course. She also shared everything with Lynn.

Room, sometimes bed, clothes, shampoo... panties? Sure. But she don't wanted to share Lincoln. He is hers, and she is his.

They mesh together. White and black, day and night, they are perfect together. Then Lynn came and confessed her feelings for Lincoln to her, and she knew by then...

She would agreed and help her sister confess her incestual feelings to Lincoln. And she don't want that, she wanted Lincoln for herself... but she just suck at saying no to her sister.

. . . . .

"Where did you get the strength to throw like that Link?" Ever since he and his team won the friendly match against Jordan's team, she been bugging him through their way back to class.

Its also quite an embarrassing moment. He has his gifted manhood standing hard most of the time they playing dodgeball. Luckily, with the help of his friends, no one saw his junior created a sizeable tent.

"C'mon GJ, just drop it already. Lincoln has talent, let him has his fun." Mollie shoved her braided haired friend. "We will crush him next time." Jordan smiled at the idea.

"But seriously Link." Zach started. "That was a very super throw you got there." The white haired boy thanked him for the compliment. "Its almost like, Superman level kind of strength."

They stopped walking and stared at each other before laughing, "Lincoln? Superman? Now that is absurd." Kat laughed with the back of her hand covering her open mouth.

"You, and your conspiracy theory Zach, it just, hilarious." Rusty laughed, try to rest his arm on Kat shoulder but she pushed him to the other side.

"Lincoln might amaze us today, but tomorrow I would steal his false victory and erase that smug face of his." Jordan facing him and shouted. "Hear me, Loud. I'm gonna wipe your victory face."

He gave her a sly smile, "Yeah, keep trying GJ." He shot her a finger gun. "I will be the only one that would pass tomorrow's health exam." That make them halt their feat of laughter.

"Come again?"

"Health exam." He started. "You guys didn't hear coach Pacowski mentioning that a couple of minutes ago." He got a shake of their head as an answer. "Well, tomorrow is health lifestyle day and coach wanted to test our health level."

"Dang, I didn't hear a thing coach said." Clyde gave his best friend a thumbs up. "Thanks for letting us known, Link."

"No problem."

Then they hear the school bell ringing, "Is it ten already? I thought we head back to class." Rusty wandering.

"We were. If not..." Jordan laughed, confused the others. "...We just ditch Ms Rosato's class." She continue to laugh.

"I don't see what's funny here. Principal Huggins going to punish us for that." Kat is a girl by rules, and hate breaking it. If she does, she would be very nervous.

"Hey, everything would be alright. I can handle Principal Huggins for us." Lincoln said, making Kat and others sighing in relief. He look at Clyde, who gave a '_Why not_' gesture.

"Thank you Lincoln." Kat then do something unexpected, she hugged him. Its quite shocking, every students in school knew how she hate be in close contact with the boys, but here she is, hugging Lincoln.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Jordan break the couple apart. "This is not a place for that." Rusty agreed in the background, what they didn't know though, is that Jordan has a huge crush on Lincoln.

"Why, jealous much." Kat taunted, smirked. She like frustating her friend. She knew Jordan likes Lincoln and she keep teased her for it, while in truth, she also is in love with Lincoln.

Jordan retaliated with a classic glare to her rich friend, and Kat mirrored her friend too. They are so invested in it, that they don't realize, another girl in their group steal the opportunity to walk beside him.

"Hey, Link." Mollie slip her arm on his broad shoulder.

"Sup', Mollie." This is the girl, who was from the start, keep compete with him in any trivial competition they can think of, such as cannonball. "Is there anything you need help with?"

She pouted, "Not everyone using you for their homework, ya know." He shrugged, making her sighed. "Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we should sit together in the cafeteria."

"I don't see why not, sure."

'_Yes!_'

She pumped her fist in mid air, something that he could sense very clearly, '_Hehe, oh Mollie. You sly-dog_.' He laughed mentally.

They finally arrived to the cafeteria, "Let's go." Mollie then dragged his arm closer and run to the girl's table, and have him sat beside her. "Comfy?"

"Yeah. Hard landing though." She chuckled at his joke. He then saw Clyde looking for him. "Can Clyde join us?" He asked Mollie.

She shook her head, "No can do. Only girls sit here." She said in deadpanned expression. "And before you ask, girls are allowed to bring boy as a guest."

He sighed and shook his head to Clyde, who slightly disappointed that his best friend couldn't sat beside him but, at least he has company, "Right guys?"

Rusty, Liam and Zach looking at the african american nerd, weirdly, "Right what now?"

. . . . .

Ronnie Anne Santiago sulking on her desk the entire period for Math class, the subject is not that hard to understand but her focus is narrowed at another problem.

"Love letter?" Penelope repeated. "Well, did you have read it or not?" She asked to which Ronnie Anne nodded her head. "Then, what was it say?"

"Someone wanted to meet me behind school during recess. My guesses whether this is a prank, or someone really like me." The latina hope it was the former. She just recently accepting her feelings for Lincoln, but then, she got a stupid love letter.

"Well, would you meet him behind school? Its just sound so suspicious, and you know how boys get around pretty girls like us." Ronnie actually laughed at that. None of the boys at school ever commented she and Penelope as pretty.

"Yeah, I will, I can defend for myself if this boy try anything funny." She crack her knuckles to emphasize her meaning. "But first, I wanted to see Lame-O."

Penelope giggles at her hispanic friend, "You really like him, don't you?" She smile cheekily at the tomboy, but quickly drop it when her friend didn't react. "Ron?"

She sat up from her seat when the bell ringing, indicate it was finally recess, "I love Lincoln." She corrected her and leaving her friend in that empty classroom.

. . .

"You're late." Renee glare at the girl, who stole Lincoln away from her; Ronnie 'Bitch-ass' Anne Santiago.

"Well, I gotta met Lame-O first- Wait, why does it matter to you?" The latina is getting annoyed, she have something more important to think through, but here she is, talking to an unknown girl.

"Well..." '_Please don't say_.' "I'm your secret admire," '_¡Mierda!_'

The latina dragged her palms down her face. She really hope the one that sent her the letter is a boy, but universe don't wanted her to be happy, sigh...

"Look, you are a cute girl, and I flatter that someone cute like you likes me, but I'm into guy." She reason with the brunette, and from her expression, she understood.

"I get it." '_I know she was stupid, but this just beyond me. At least, it benefitial to my behalf_.'

"No hard feeling?" The latina asked as she nearing the brunette.

"No." She shook her head with a fake smile, then the latina wrapped her arm on her shoulder as they walk together.

"Good. Hey, we still had eight minutes before recess ended, how about I buy you a soda or something." The latina suggested, oblivious of what is about to come.

"That's sound great, unfortunately..." The brunette grips the latina's arm that is on her shoulder. "...you won't be alive after eight minutes are over." She twisted the latina's arm into an impossible direction, breaking it instantly.

Ronnie Anne grunt in pain, the brunette then push her to the ground, and standing tall above her, "You stole Lincoln from me, now I will steal him back,"

She grab the latina by her hair, elicited a loud grunt from her, and dragged her deeper into the secluded school area.

Behind there, Ronnie Anne being tossed to a pile of abandoned concrits, making her lose her breath, and will to stand up, but she still find the strength to look up at her attacker.

"I just wanna ya know, Ronalda..." The brunette pulled out her knife out of her mini-skirt pocket. "...that this is PERSONAL!" She charged at the injured Ronnie Anne, with the knife in her grip.

. . . . .

Inside the cafeteria, students are eating their lunch happily, especially the girl table, which having a certain white haired lad, who knows how to entertain the girls.

"98...99...100!" Lincoln exclaimed with fake grunt, that no one take notice, for he was and still is, a good liar.

He was being challenged by Boy Jordan to top his push-ups record, and by the way Lincoln successfuly completed his one hundred inverted push-ups, he won, both for topping Boy Jordan's record and for doing an impossible push-ups position.

"Now, pay."

Boy Jordan groaned loudly and hand his chocolate pudding to the white haired lad, who smile upon the treat, or prize bet in other words.

He headed back to the girl table and sat down between Mollie and Cookie, who with smiles on their face, praises their white haired friend.

"That was awesome, Link!"

"Real sick."

He shyly take the compliments with a blush on his face, "Thanks." He looked down at his prize pudding, and saw from the corner of his eyes, the girl at the table drool upon the gelatin chocolate treat.

He tore the plastic wrapper and sink the plastic spoon on the chocolate gelatin, "Here." He hang the spoon inches from Mollie's lips. "Have some."

She looked to him and to the spoon, back and forth. With a blush on her cheeks, bite onto the spoon and savor the chocolate pudding, "Woah, its really good."

The other three girls at the table got jealous of Mollie's joy... until, "Ya girls want some too?" He offered, making the rest of the girls cheer back again, and nodded their heads off, figuratively.

Suddenly, the door for the cafeteria being kicked opened with a force, and stood there is the toughest girl at school; Ronnie Anne Santiago.

"LAME-O!"

Almost instantly, every person in the cafeteria looking directly at him, and he shrunk under her weird gaze.

"Sup' Ronnie?" He waved at her from his seat, shyly. The girls at the same table thought it was so cute of him being shy.

The hispanic bronco marched to her sorta boyfriend table with quick footsteps. She then headbutt Jordan, taking her spot, making Cookie fell off her seat.

"Nothing much Lame-O, I just need to talk to you. Not here." She grab him by his collar and dragged him out of the cafeteria, leaving a clue to no one.

Except for a few boys, who are thinking of dirty stuff about what could a boy and girl do alone, and they envied the Loud boy for that. Especially these two boys.

"Its not fair, man. Squirrel boy shouldn't be this popular just because he is back." An overweight boy gritted his teeth. The boy is Papa Wheelie, his actual name is unknown, for now.

"Yeah, not fair." The lanky boy agreed, then shrugged. "But its not like we could do anything. You clearly can't do push-ups, and me; I have noodle arms." The disinterest boy said, gloomly.

The fat boy sighed, "We can at least do something to humiliate him. Any idea Flat?"

The lanky boy look directly at his fat friend, "We can always beat him down and shove him in the locker. That should humiliate him enough."

The fat boy smile, and stand from his seat, "I like that idea." He then walk out of the cafeteria to meet the white haired boy, followed behind him is Flat-Tire.

While at the other table, consisted by a bunch of nerds, are having a lighter conversation about the happiness of their white haired good friend.

"Ain't this is great. Link got himself in a good spot." Liam started happy, although from the inside, he is deeply envied of Lincoln relationship situation.

"How about not." Rusty started. "I mean, why is it always Lincoln got the girls?" He fumed through his nostril. "If it is about his hair, mine is orange. Why wouldn't any girl talking to me?"

"I believe that have a tons of thing to do with him being handsome and now, buff with big muscles and stuff. His white hair is just a cherry on top." Zach voiced his opinion.

"Yeah. Plus, you guys know Tabby?" Liam got a chorus if yeah. "Well, we've been dating for three weeks and we chat a lot about Lincoln." He brief his point. "The thing is; girls likes him because he's different from us."

Clyde chimed in, "What make you say that?" He asked the farm boy.

"Well, for a start; he is good-looking. Like Zach said, the hair is cherry on top. Not too top with him has the brightest smile amongst us." Liam listed down. "Now, he suddenly got all muscular and big knot. A perfect specimen, if you asks me."

"Its almost like he an alien from another dimension." Zach wiggled his fingers to emphasized the most ridiculous part.

"Doesn't matter about that. At least one of us, the unlucky four, got himself a soulmate. Ain't that right, Clyde?" Rusty nudged his african american friend.

"Well, Penelope is great and cute. Bu-"

"Hey..." Zach called him. "Just don't forget about us, like Lincoln did, alright?"

Clyde glanced at his friends, and with a sincere tone in his voice, "I won't."

. . . . .

"Say again?" He asked his sorta girlfriend, actually, he doesn't care if she is his girlfriend. Ronnie Anne is a cool gal that he won't complaint about, even if other people not thinking the same.

"I said, I got to meet this boy during recess. I think he likes me and I don't want that." She responded, with an annoyed expression and tone.

"Well, why not?"

The latina sighed, "You really have no idea, do you?" The Loud boy shrugged, making her sigh yet again. "I like you, Lame-O." She confessed. "No other boys. I like you, its always you."

'_Woah_.'

He felt flattered, "Ronnie Anne." He is lost for words, not out of shock or suprised, thought it was close, but he just, so happy that any words would sound too dorky.

But then, he thoughts of Lucy and their healthy relationship. He couldn't possibly thinking to cheat on Lucy. Plus, she dislike Ronnie Anne, though if being convince with the right words, maybe Lucy would be mellow about Ronnie Anne joining them.

He sighed, happy and confident, "I'm very very happy to know that, Ronnie Anne. I love you too..." The latina is so psych that he feel the same. "...the thing is, I have another girlfriend." That was enough to drop her smile.

"What?"

"I have a girlfriend." That coming out wrong. "What I'm trying to say is, if Lucy don't mind, you could, ya know, join in our love train." He sheepishly smiled at her, while spreading his arms, ready for her to fall to his embrace.

But it never happen.

She run away as fast her legs could carry. Leaving him all alone in the hall; regreting his confession of his relationship with Lucy.

He sighed sharply; he should have known that not everyone accepting the concept of Incest. He just lose his best friend for saying something he should never said.

"Loud!" Yelled an overweight looking boy with his lanky friend next to him. "What's wrong, did your little latina cunt broke up with you?" Followed by an ugly laugh.

Lincoln react nothing towards such an insult, but visibly forged his hands into fists, "Leave me alone."

The two boys glanced at each other, a little bit of shivers run through their spines but Papa Wheelie fight through it and actually grab the white haired boy by his hoodie while shakingly hold a fist.

"Ya think, you sounded so tough huh? Let see if you tough enough to withstand THIS!" Papa Wheelie's punch was stopped completely in a matter of second. "What th-" He cried in pain when an unknown object hit directly between his eyes.

It wasn't an object; it is just a fist.

Flat-Tire stared with wide eyes as his friend being socked on his face by Lincoln. He visibly peed himself when the Loud boy glared at him, "Bring him to the infirmary. Then both of you drop school." He commanded in all seriousness.

The lanky boy nodded his head in terror, before dragging his obese friend to the nurse Patti's office.

Lincoln watched as they left him alone, then he looked at his knuckles. Normally, people would bruised or injured themself with such a solid punch, but his knuckles are perfectly unharmed.

Although he is sad, he had to hide his sorrow. When he entering the cafeteria, he put on his best fake smile.

Meanwhile, in the janitor's closets, Ronnie Anne Santiago is crying to her knees.

She knew it. She knew Lincoln and Lucy has something going on. She knew they were in love, she could see it by the way they looked at each others.

Personally, she don't know why she ran from the boy she likes, and that offer he made; she couldn't actually deny that its a bit inviting and win-win deal.

Lucy, in all due respect, is a adorable little girl, and she have no doubts that Lucy would grow up to be a real beautiful woman. But for some reason, learned that Lucy, his sister, being his first girlfriend made her like crying.

She really want to be his first girlfriend, being number one is not her thing, usually. But when Lincoln being thrown into the equation, she got this drive to be number one and always on top.

Perhaps she just wanted him to look up at her and thinks, she is a supergirl or something. Something that could attract him to her about.

She looked upward instantly as soon as she heard someone knocking at the door. She assumed it is probably Lincoln, wanted to apologize to her.

'_Did I really cry that loud?_'

But when she open the door, it just Gunter; the janitor, "What are you doing in the closet?" He asked as he lazily leaned the dirty mop against the dry wall.

"I just, uh thinking about stuff." She usually didn't like sharing to people she don't know, but she heard a lot of good things in internet about school or office Janitor who helps people with their problems.

"Let me guess, boys?" '_Woah, he's good_.' She nodded, earn a chuckle out of the man. "You're such a young little girl, you shouldn't be thinking about boys at this age." He started. "My advice, study hard, find a well-payment job, and then you could thinking about boys, or man since you would be older then." And then he leave, just like that.

Ronnie Anne just stood at the door, let the advice sinking in, and like Titanic; it sinked.

"Good therapy." She then checked her wristwatch and eyes widen. "Shit, I have a certain boy to deny his crush."

. . . . .

When Lincoln entered the cafeterai, he instantly looking for Clyde, "Bud, I have a favor..." He said to the african american boy. "If you see Ronnie Anne, tell her to meet me at my house tonight."

Clyde questioned, "Why?"

The Loud boy looked downcast, "Stuff I shouldn't have said slipped my mouth and now she've been hiding from me."

Clyde decided not to questioned any further. He know when his best friend is feeling sad and ready to talk, "Alright. If I ever get to see her that is."

"Thanks, bud. I appreciate it." Lincoln turned around and saw Jordan waved at him and beckoned him to join them. "If you need me, I will be over there."

Clyde watched as his best friend walked to the girl table without recognized the death glares every boys in school have been projecting on his back.

"Hi, Clyde~" The soothing voice of his girlfriend filled him with rainbow. "What'cha doing?~" She stretched the word long, only Clyde found it cute.

"Hi, Penelope." He greeted her with a smile, before standing up since his lunchbox has empty. "Do you know where Ronnie Anne is?"

She narrowed her eyes through her glasses, "Why did you wanna know?"

He shrugged, "She and Lincoln had an argument and she ignored him. He wants me to tell her to come to his house. I guess he just want to apologize to her."

She smirked, "Those two could never hold a relationship like we does, right Clydey?~"

He chuckled, "I suppose they are."

She mirrored his reaction, before pointed at the exit door, "She had to meet this boy, like right now, behind the school."

"But that's the most secluded area." He voiced his thoughts. "No one could heard if, let say if they decided to, ya know. No one could hear them." He blushed at the vague implication alone.

"Well, you better see her fast before Lincoln losing his girlfriend forever." She said. Then she pecked the boy on his lips. "Walk me home after school, alright?"

Although in a blushing trance, he nodded.

. . . . .

Back to present, where Ronnie Anne kneeled on her knees as she glared upward at the psychopath before her.

"I must say, you put up a heck of a fight. Not bad for someone who just lose an ability to use her arm." Renee praised her bleeding enemy.

"I wasn't titled as the toughest girl in school for no reason at all." She spoke between hergritted teeth. "I will socks that smirk right out of your face."

Renee's smirk spreaded wider as her eyes shined maliciously, "Your overrated confidence is misplaced, bitch." She stepped further forward towards Ronnie Anne and slapped her across the face.

Upon impact, the hispanic girl fell limp on the ground, "I learnt karate for over a year now. Not wanting to brag, but I am sure you are not the toughest girl there is. Because..." She grip her hair in her fist before crushed her head in her palm; the hispanic girl grunted in pain. "... I am."

Immediately, a fist landed on the hispanic girl's stomach, before another vicious punch met her cheek and she fall back to the ground as Renee let loose of her grip.

The hispanic girl spat blood out of her mouth and glaring dagger at Renee, "You will not get away with this." She tried getting up on her knee. "Sooner or later, someone will found us here and juvie going to be your new home."

She rocketed towards the brunette with her fist aimed for Renee's face, but the bruntte is faster and agile to dodged her attack before produced a knife in her grip and aim for Ronnie's chest but the hispanic girl is fast to sacrifice her hand by taking the knife full force.

Her fingers bled around the cold metal knife and she hissed in pain upon the deep cut sensation, "Just die." She glared at the brunette's calm expression. "End your pointless struggling and die already."

With a battle cry, "Never!" The hispanic crashed her shoulder against Renee's chest; send them both toppled on the ground with the gispanic girl on top. "I kill you before I die!"

The hispanic girl planted a fist on the girl under her, but Renee caught her arm and horned Ronnie's forehead with her own thick skull. "You fight like an desperate little girl." She get the hispanic girl off her chest. "So disappointing."

Clyde watched in horror as the bruntte kneeled on Ronnie Anne's chest, who begin to choke as if oxygen drained out of her, '_I gotta do something._' Made up his mind, Clyde rocketed towards the brunette and pushed her off his friend.

She toppled onto the ground with a loud painful grunts, seeing as her back landed on the concrete, "Fuck! How many boyfriends did you have, slut?" She gritted her teeth as she getting herself up and produce a knife in her grip, before throw it at Clyde.

Stabbed him square on his chest, buried right on his left chest where his heart met the sharp steel pointy tip. He fall limp to his knees, after coughed out a huge amount of blood.

Renee smirked evilly while Ronnie Anne wore an expression of horror, "Clyde." She coughed out blood as well. She shed tears as Clyde's chest stopped rising.

"How disappointing, both of you." Renee produce another knife right out of her pocket as she walked towards Ronnie Anne. "Considering that nigger is dead, Lincoln would have no friend anymore. After you die, Lincoln would have no one to love him, but I will."

She kneeled in front of her; the sun behind her back, and the angle Ronnie Anne is looking making an impression as if Renee made out of shadow, before placed the knife along her throat.

With a devil grin, she asks, "Any last message you wish me to convey to my beloved Lincoln?"

"That won't be necessary." She whipped her back around and immediately fall into unconscious. Ronnie doesn't know what happen, seeing she, herself fall into unconscious. "I'm sorry. I was too late."

. . . . .

Lincoln watched as Renee the killer being cuffed and thrown into the police cruiser that one fateful day. A day where he questioned why he had such a power but couldn't even save his best friend.

The McBrides as well as Penelope cried and grieve the hardest as Clyde dead person being put into some kind of black bodybag and into the coroner van.

A week after, the funeral goes according to plan, as perfextly as it should be; Clyde McBride safely being buried six feet under.

Ronnie Anne couldn't come, because she had to leave Royal Woods. Her family-cousin think Royal Woods as unsafe, and because she would heal better or faster with her extended family helping her cope.

Lincoln has a part in it too, in fact, he is the one that convinced the Casagrande that Royal Woods is not safe for Ronnie Anne, they only agreed with him when they saw the injuries Ronnie Anne has suffered.

Ronnie Anne tried to object, but its one versus ten; she lose.

As for the McBrides, there is nothing in Michigan for them anymore. They live in Royal Woods because Clyde has a true friend and now Clyde's gone, the McBrides has gone from Royal Woods as well.

Penelope, she not taking it very well, but at least, she won't move out of city. She said to Lincoln that, she will live her life happy and full of joy, just like what Clyde would have wanted for her.

As for Lincoln and his family;

He promised Lucy, he would marry her when the time is right. Depending on the definition and situation, they had to do it now before its too late for them.

One of them could have been buried on the same day if fate has decided them to. Fortunately, fate has other victim... sadly.

. . . . .

End of Chapter 05 - Shape Of Blood

. . . . .

**_This revised version isn't much, but I hope it would be more easier to read._**

**_Please review, favorite and follow this story, as well as my other stories._**


	6. A Year Later

**_I revised the chapter, because I have remastered certains elements in the story._**

. . . . .

Chapter 06 - A year later

. . . . .

The Loud house; consisted of thirteen good people; the patriarch and matriarch, and also their beautiful children are all soundly asleep in their shared and respective bedrooms.

One bedroom out of seven bedrooms in particular is belongs to the protagonist of the whole story, also the sole son and brother of the Loud; Lincoln Loud.

He is at peace, even smiling happily as he sleep contently with his bodyheat and another person cuddled next to him, radiating from beneath the blanket. Provided them enough warmth to fight through the cold weather of Royal Wood.

Ten months ago, this could be different.

On the exact same day as this day; his best friend, the great late Clyde McBride has been brutally murdered by a psycho admirer, resulting the Loud boy dropped school for good. The reason was that, as he claimed; the school has been giving him nothing but bad memories about the death of Clyde McBride on that day.

No could blame him.

It was not the brightest, even proud of decision he ever made and he sure are has disappointed both his parents and eldest sister for that, though they never expressed their disappointment around or in front of him, but they respected it.

He is also being a bit distant with his family around his mourning phase.

Thankfully, it changed after one good dream, almost heavenly with Angel comforting him, showed him that Clyde is happy in Heaven. Since then, he is back to the ever happy go-lucky Lincoln Loud his family knew and love.

However, that is not the only good news.

First thing first... he has finally proposed and happily married to his younger sister, Lucy Loud. They have been married for almost nine months now and so far, not a hint of trouble yet.

By trouble, they meant for their family members to found out of their secret incestual married relationship... he must think a shorter name for everything. So far, only Lynn in their family knew of their taboo relationship, for obvious reason.

As for the last good news.

He has finally mastered and learned about his God-like power. For starter, his power is _E__nhance_. In his own term, the power allows him to imagine any type of change onto his bodyparts. Modify any part of his body into something greater than human or an extreme version of the original bodypart, such as his penis.

Augmentated his already massive penis into a foot long cock with girth and thickness as Risque's wrist, which is completely thick.

He also took the liberty of using his power to modified his nerd with strong looking build appearance into a fusion form of Captain America and Deadpool.

He is a specimen at the end of the day.

Angel told him to keep this power a secret, but secret is not something he wanna keep in his relationship with Lucy, so he told her about it. The other Loud member who also in the know of his power are Lynn, for she are the only family member who has been supporting and helpful for their incestual relationship.

They are very grateful and own so much debt to their sporty sister.

Lucy make sure to repay her sister by helping her confessing her love to Lincoln.

She is not very fond of the idea to sharing her husband, thankfully she love Lynn and a bit of bizarre relationship wouldn't hurt them. Plus, she always wanted to know what another girl taste like.

Anyway, speaking about husband.

The man with the pants in the marriage groaning audibly as he sat up from his sleeping position and let his legs dangling free on the edge of the bed. He let out a sleepy yawns as he stretch his arms to their full length.

"Dear..."

He turn his upper body around and looking at his wife. She has been sleeping with him, inside his room for a very long while now. It is what married couples do; they sleep together.

Severals member in the family like Leni and the matriarch of the Loud thought of the two sharing a bed as cute, but for others, they are getting suspicious, though never bother to investigate.

Thank god, his room finally gotten a lock.

"Is it morning already?" He nodded. "Sigh... I have school, unfortunately."

He watched as the blanket fell off her body as she sat up, reveals that she isn't wearing anything. Even though she isn't the most developed in breasts department like their older sisters, except for Lynn, she is still a beautiful sight to behold all day long, with her ghost pale and smooth skin... she is a goddess.

And that goddess gonna leave the room.

"Did you not forgetting something, love..."

She stare at her husband as he licking his lips and she remembered that they always start a day with a kiss. She let a sincere smile escaped her lips as she leaning forward to her husband, he did the same and in a second, their lips mould together. Sadly, they couldn't stay like this forever.

"... see you after school, love."

"_Sigh_... after school, dear."

He watch as she pick her plain white T-shirt and put it on, hid her naked chest, though she couldn't do anything about her perky nipples poking through the sheer fabric. She only wearing a black lace panties to sleep, a habit she picked on from her husband himself, leaving her slender legs and smooth thighs, naked.

"I'm off to bath."

She rattle the doorknob, force it opened, letting a great amount of light crept into, lighten up the dark room, and she walk into the hall, get in the line behind Luan.

Feeling alone and have nothing to do today, he decided to check up on Lynn and see if she has woke up. If she not, then he would turn that statement back around.

He sat up and walk through his room walls, one out of many extreme modifications he has made onto his body, which is _Permeation_, the ability allows him to penetrate or being penetrated by anything or anyone without hurting himself, like Danny Phantom or Vision from MCU.

Or simply put, he could walk through a wall and no one can punch him.

In the hall, he watch as Lucy keeping her face neutral, though she having a miserable time with Luan telling bad jokes and puns to make the time fly even faster.

He laughed at her expense and finally he has arrived to Lynn's room.

The sporty sister has been very supporting of their relationship and no amount of thanks are equal with the amount of helps she has done for them. The only way he could repay her is by becoming her sport partner, which he did.

He often than most, spending his free time, which is a lot because he has no school to attend, so did her, with her. He done some cardio with her, yoga, massage and sports, all together with her.

She is a cool sister that he very proud to call a friend.

Right now, this particular brunettes are asleep and she seems so at peace, so tame and very cute when asleep... though with her panties revealed, it is also quite sexy... but history has proved that she could become a horrendous beast if someone disturbing her slumber or borderline bothering her.

Fortunately, he not gonna bother her. Yet.

He just gonna watch as she sleep. The way her lips contorted into a smile, hopefully from a good dream and her sleeping posture which very much resemblance a dog, struck him as absolute adorable little things... and sexy, because of her panties flashing.

He gonna enjoy pranking her while she in this cutest and meek state of her life by doing the most disturbing and disgusting prank she often did to him when they were younger in the past...

"DUTCH OVEN!"

Her eyelids widened in shock and fear. Then, with an incredible reflexes and speed, she manage to leap out of the "gas' zone... which has nothing there, for its only a prank her brother pulled on her.

She glared at him with an impressed smirk, then she claps her hands, "Bravo. Ya managed to fooled me again, bro..." Sarcasm aside. "Is it morning already?" She take a few steps to her drawer and rummaging for a workout attire.

She found one. A black spandex shorts and white and red sleeveless jersey.

Before she undress herself, she look behind her. Her brother is too much of a gentleman to peep on her while she undressing, not that she mind. Fortunately or somehow unfortunately, he has his back facing her.

_Sigh..._ she take a slow exaggerated one.

"Yep. Anyway, what are we gonna do today sis, jogging, weightlifting or basketball?"

She taking off her training bra, which also worked as her pajamas, reveals her budding B-cup breasts. she has boyish chest, it just her luck. She often felt self-conscious about it. Thankfully, Lucy told her otherwise and if Lincoln knew about her self-conscious on her chest size, he too will say the same as Lucy.

"All three, I guess."

She dropped the training bra onto her bed and slid her red panties off, which was once belong to Lincoln and she stole it, for "fun" purposes but don't tell him that.

As she checked herself out in the bodymirror, she couldn't help but to feel proud of her _woman-part_.

Its hairless, _M__ore hydrodynamic_, she said once to Lucy. Its tight, thanks to her sporty nature and pink all the way.

She could make a man very happy.

Hopefully, the man is her brother.

"Okay then." He agreed. "You done?"

The question fell on deaf ears because she is now facing a very great problem, only a sporty girl like Lynn herself would fine this as troublesome.

Her spandex shorts.

She one hundred and ten percent sure if she wear it now, the sheer fabric would hugging her toned glutes like a second skin. It doesn't sound so bad if she only wearing it inside the house but she had to wear it outdoor and she would be damn if she let herself becoming another eye-candy for all the perverted jocks and old men around town, again.

Still, she wanna wear the spandex shorts because she wanted to tease her brother. Act all sexy or cute isn't her thing but for her brother's love, she'll do anything.

But, the spandex is really tight and would highlight her toned arse. Sexy thighs and legs, slender and smooth, but still looking strong and shapely like Leni. Hands down, any part of her body at below the waist is the perfections at its best if she wear it.

Thought, it would feel like she is selling herself to all those perverts.

Thankfully, with her strong and powerful brother walking alongside her, men around town would probably think twice before gawking at her.

"Lynn... are you done?"

She heard her brother called and answered, "Not quite..." She quickly slid the spandex on and the jersey on... and damn, she looks sexy with that jersey define her budding breasts with the spandex seems glued to her glutes.

She not done yet.

She always took a liking in knee-high socks. Today though, she wanted to wear a pair of mid-thighs socks that would really add a new level of sexiness around her _Wonderwoman _legs and thighs.

"Done!" She then got an brilliant idea. "What did you think, bro?"

Obviously, she is asking him for his opinion on her sport attire, so he turn around... eyes widen, boner popped and vibrant blush radiated from him.

She look downward at his package, from inside his pajama bottom and giggles, "I would take that as the answer." She said it in seductive smile she could make.

He cover his crotch using four hands, one modification he just made just then and flee to the bottom of the stairs.

She just giggles heartfully, then a terrible thoughts came to her mind... or more accurately smell.

"Welp, shower it is."

. . . . .

Images of her sporty sister's inviting and enticing ass and thighs still played in his mind as he watching television. Next to him is Lori, thankfully she is on the phone, leaving the television all for himself.

Though none of the channels he been surfed could kick him out of his thoughts about his sporty sister; Lynn.

Deep inside, he was in love with all of his sisters. He love Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. He was in love, a kind of love that a brother shouldn't have for his sisters.

That was then.

Now. Lucy has made her move and he thank Aras and Angel for that. Still, his love towards his remaining sisters is still there, in his heart and he wanted so much to confess his feelings to all of them.

He can't though.

Lily is only one year old and Lori is far too old for him. He can't have them all. He could, though, loving the one that is close to his age and maturity, which is why he chose Lucy.

She is not enough.

He wanted Lynn to be in the relationship too. He know it sounded selfish, but ever since Clyde's death, he found the sporty girl to be very supporting and understanding of his pain and guilt.

And since then, he found himself loving her as more than a brother should. Its not just because of her happy-go-lucky smile, it also have something to do with her be the most attractive girl he know.

Every single one of his sisters are beautiful and cute... but Lynn, she probably have the most eye-catching appearance or features that made him attracted to her... the silent beauty~

He only hoping that when he finally confess his love to her... the rejection and disgust won't be as bad as Ronn-

"How's Ronnie Anne doing?"

He turn to look at his eldest sister. Gone was his train of thoughts. Quite frankly, the question make him want to cry, for a good reason.

"She is fine, more than fine. Her boyfriend give her an early valentine chocolate."

Lori could sense the bitterness in his voice and felt sympathic towards her little brother... she already knew about Ronnie Anne having a relationship with other boy in Great Lake City.

She and Bobby were very angry and was ready to tear her a new one for cheating but after hearing the hispanic girl's explanation... she doesn't know what to thing anymore. Her only and younger brother is having a secret relationship with his own younger sister.

Incest.

In any other circumstances, she would flip one hundred and eighty degrees, what if they fucked each other? She often though... but after hearing Ronnie Anne second explaination about how happy Lincoln has been in their video chat severals month before their break-up...

She decided to let Lincoln and Lucy has their life as they wanted it to be. Even if they would eventually fuck each other. Clearly they are happy together... and if Lincoln happy, she be happy too.

None of her siblings know this, but she also felt attracted to him.

But she had Bobby, and he is as good as Lincoln could be.

She begin to speak to get him out of his bitter thoughts about Ronnie Anne but her words die in her throat as Leni came downstairs, clad with a small towel wraps around her body, which is not enough to cover her everything.

The eldest Loud quickly leaped of the couch and dragged her younger sister back upstairs, "But, I wanna make smoothies for myself and like, for Linky." The words running out of volume as the two begin to vanish out of his sight.

The funtime memory he has with Ronnie Anne replaying before his eyes is making him sad... he decided to change the subject to Lynn once again.

"Bro, let's go!"

Oh, speak of the angel.

He fixed his eyes at his sporty sister and couldn't help but just staring at her while she does some stretching, her budding breast with her pink nipples became visible through her transparent jersey and her ass, delicious looking ass in tight fitting little shorts.

_Wow, did I have a things for clothing now?_

_But more importantly_,_ why the fuck she wearing those when she clearly said to me she don't wanna became another fuck-toys around town, again_.

"Just asking, bro..." He shake his mind out of lewd thoughts and listening. "But why are you still wearing that pajamas and did you have took a shower yet?"

He shake his head at her last query but not bother answering the first question... which making her sighing in somewhat tiredness kind of way... or maybe it was annoyed plus disgusted.

"Go take a shower now. I did."

Is all he heard before he dashed upstairs in Nascar race car-like speed, making Lynn beamed her chest in proud for teached him that. Not the analogy part but the running pose.

In the hall, he found himself stumble upon her wife, who has dressed decently. A black turtleneck gown and black and white stripe mini-skirt, also just to add some cuteness, a modern white headband ontop her bobcut-style black hair.

"Love!"

He embrace her petite frame and lifting her a few inches off the ground and started applying some loving and quick kisses on her redden pale face. He also took how soft and fragrant her hair is. He could just whiff her all day long.

"You smelled so good, Mrs. Loud."

He took another long whiff of her hair and couldn't help but adopted a proud and massive hard-on. She gasped involuntary as his enlarging augmentated manhood brushing against and between her inner thighs, not so accidentally rubbing their clothed sexes together.

"And you too- actually, you should take a shower, Mr. Loud." He could feel her arm moving to her face and pinched her nose, which is an adorable sight, actually.

"Is it truly too bad of a smell?"

"Not bad... but definitely not pleasent." He let his skeptical looks obvious for her. "You should listen to your wife's advice. Its a sign of happy marriage."

_Dang... dropped the M word.._.

He take another long whiff of her silky hair and grinding his augmentated boner against her clothed labia before letting her down on her two feet and watch as she descending downstairs, leaving him back to his main priority; taking a shower. Luckily, no one inside the bathroom, so it shouldn't be long of a wait for Lynn.

He started by taking off his pajamas and throw them into a basket specially bought for dirty clothes and step onto the bathtub, where he flip the rain shower and let the medium warm raindrops hitting his awaiting face, billion driplets of water running down his chiseled back, killing the sweats and dirts off.

Just shower isn't enough to clean the dirts and sweats though. He reach for a bathing sponge... or loofah, as Leni often called it. It is also belong to her and for the other one on the left side; its Luna's...

_They won't mind_.

He begin scrubbing the soap covered loofah all over his chest and back. The soapy foam all over his body beginning to rinse off as the rainshower attacking his naked body. In no time at all, he was done.

Almost... there is one more body-part of his that was still unwash and taken care off... his incredible and fearsome lengthy and thick penis. It soaked and wet from the shower, sure... but he still didn't properly tend to his big gun.

He glances back and forth at Luna's mesh and Leni's loofah... lewd and dirty ideas flooded his mind. That ain't a shower joke.

He grab Leni's loofah and first thing he felt was how soft the sponge is... as for the scent, it smelled just like Leni; fruity but for some reasons, milky vanilla scents dominate his nostrils senses. Probably her extra milk smoothies doing goods.

He also took notice of how the shape and size of the sponge is... with all that four features, it should be able to work as a feminine hand for... greater sensation.

Made up his mind, he wraps the loofah around his shaft, the sheer size of the sponge couldn't exactly wrapping his incredible width of monstrous meat... but the feeling of pleasure that counts.

He begin stroking his shaft slowly, calmly and started adding speed as his shaft being fully lather... his vigorous strokes doing so much pleasure to him that he started imagining Lynn doing it.

_Love when I stroke faster, big bro_~

He could hear she saying something along like that with so much more character, sexiness and rugged breathing that making him red on the face... and hotter on his nether region.

"Lynn!~"

He grunted audibly as his splooge shoot to the bathroom wall, leaving a very big mess. He sighed in content as his solid hard-on finally shrinking to a more reasonable size and length.

"Phew... that was fun~"

After another round of shower to fully cleanse off the cum stained on his thighs and shaft, he went downstairs, clad in his Ace Savvy hoodie and a black track shorts.

Lynn saw him and sport an angry expression, "What took ya so long?"

"Sorry. Been caught up with the shower."

Is all he could muster at the moment. An animated images of Lynn sucking his dick off playing inside his mind. Its not everyday he jerked off thinking of his other sisters, except for his wife after all.

"Whatever. Let's go..."

"Wait." He walks to the kitchen and saw Lucy brushing Lola's hair while the little pageant Queen seated on the older sister's laps. "What's with the hair, ain't you homeschooled, Lola?"

"Just 'cause I'm homeschooled, doesn't mean I can't look pretty."

He nodded, slightly agreed to her statement and glance back at Lynn, who drumming all fingers on her forearms then to Lucy, who is like inside her own world while brushing Lola's blonde hair.

Aside from Lori and himself, or occasionally Leni, Lucy is the other siblings Lola come to for brushing-my-hair demands, though Lucy is slightly better than himself in brushing hair. Probably because she brushed her own hair every morning to keep it smooth.

"Me and Lynn gonna play outside." H leaning downward to Lola's head, kissing her forehead. "See you after I get back." He stare at Lucy with loving gaze and granted a few kisses all over her pale face, including her lips. "Love you~" He whispered in her ears. "Love you both!"

She let her thin lips curved upward as she watching the love of her life walk out of the door... with a sister, who also loving the same brother she has married.

_Sigh... story of my life.._.

"Have I ever told you that you should open a saloon?" Lola humming as Lucy brushing her silky blonde hair.

"You did. A day before this day, and the day before that day, and the day before that two days and the day before that day and-" So on.

...

"C'mon slow-poke! Be faster!"

Lincoln and Lynn were participate in a little side game they created to ease some boredom. Jogging could be very boring sometimes, so they push each other's limit by racing to the park.

"C'mon Lynn! Ya gotta be faster."

The sporty sister, who is a kilometer behind her brother, is panting hard. She thought she could at least match his speed but then he run a whole lot faster than he already was. Don't wanted to be left behind, she give it her all. Bad call, she lost all her stamina for nothing.

"Use that legs, Lynn!"

She pants for one last time before giving up and dropped to her knees. Sweats coated every inches of her body... it made her feel hot, knowing her now soaked jersey just giving her brother an eyeful of her pink perky nipples and abs.

Though she quite worry about any peeping pervert around the neighbourhood.

"You okay?"

She look up at her brother... from her angle, with the sunlight and their heights difference, he might aswell an angel, ready to helps anyone in need. She need his help right now.

"Yeah, just a bit gas. Otherwise fine." She took his hand and he brought her standing on her feet, though shakily.

She felt so ashamed right now. She supposed to be the strongest Loud, the girl with devil's endurance but she gave up when couldn't match her brother's speed. Although he cheated for using his ability, it still a failure... because she give up.

"Here."

She felt a weight on her naked shoulders. She really bad at picking clothes. She thought a sleeveless jersey would be a smart decision because its comfortable. It appear not because now she felt naked. It doesn't matter though because right now, her brother just sacrifice his hoodie to cover her person.

"Are you sure, Linky?" She blurted that nickname out. She usually don't call him that way but since the running away fiasco, she started using the name to shows that she indeed love her brother.

"Yeah. I rather be shirtless anyway."

"With that muscles of yours, I bet you do." She let out a forced chuckles to hide her true feelings and opinion about her brother's legendary abdominis muscles.

A year of hard-work and a little teeny thanks to his superpowers has forged one of the sexiest abs muscles in history. His abdomen is a perfect odd number of six solid packed. He is rigged.

His toned muscles only came as more beautiful when his skin tone started becoming darker; a sexy tone of tan. Without any ounce of fat on his body, all that good features just turning him as a perfect human specimen.

She would kill to get a lick of his abs... and more other parts of his sexy body~

"Lynn, the guy you fight and get you both expelled. What is his name again?"

She tilted her head in confusion as the question just come out of nowhere. Then she got a chill in her bones, even with the warm hoodie from her brother's body-heat, she still freezing in fear.

_Oh shit.._.

"B-Brawl." She stuttered.

"I figured as much..."

She look at him, her legs went jelly as she found where his eyes aim at... just a few meters from them, there is a super tall guy, about eight feet, maybe... and he coming towards them.

Her first instinct is to run but her legs are too weak to move... she is fucked!

"Lynn, stand behind me..."

As she did that, she felt like she just turn three again and standing behind her eldest sister, scared of her life.

Brawl strolled closer to them and finally stop directly infront of them. He glanced at Lynn with a smirk, "Good morning, Lynn..." He shift his focus to Lincoln with interested. "Morning to you too, Lincoln Albert Loud."

The sole Loud boy gasped, "You know my full name?!" He shouted quickly.

Brawl's arrogant smile turning even wider, "I do. Its not you the only that been gifted with power." He reach his lengthy windsoan and touch Lynn on her scalp and she soon vanished out of thin air, he aim his eyes at the sole Loud boy. "We have a lot to discuss, special one."

Lincoln have no time to react to his sister's sudden abduction and Brawl last words as he suddenly being transported into another location; it seems like a desert... the sand is too red though.

"Red sand desert."

He whipped his whole body around and is met with a giant fist on the face, sending him flying seven feet off the ground and landed on a big red rock.

"This place, its beautiful. A paradise. I'm only the one who knew about this place and I know if more men knew of this paradise; this lost world will gone."

He get up with a sharp pain on his back, his personal landing pad, blood oozing from his mouth and nose, he wipe it away, "What the fuck did you say, and where is Lynn?" He asked in much anger, his expression is filled with untamed fury.

Brawl smiled wider, "She is fine. I port her to a place where you wouldn't find her. If you want her back though..." He raise both arms and took a boxing stance. "You have to fight me for her."

Without forming a plan or tactic, just anger, the Man with a Plan charged at the taller guy and deliver a flying metal kick to the left side of his face.

He hissed when he felt a killing grip on his augmentated calf and grunted as a fist smashed against his face before he suddenly being teleported to outta space... and he is falling.

He couldn't scream, lest he wanted to lose all of his remaining oxygen. The gravity didn't help him falling faster either, he is trapped.

As his face turned blue, and his eyes became weary, something, an images of his childhood memories flashed before his very eyes.

_Is this what I'll saw as I'm dying?_

Everything went black afterwards.

...

He jolted awake in burning sweats as he screamed involuntary, thinking he still slowly falling to his death. Only then, he realize he is safe on the ground.

Before he could relax, he felt a presence that is not his, next to him. He sat up quickly and is ready to fight. Instead he is met with a cup of water from a giant grip, Brawl's hand is inches away from him.

Only by watching the fluids in the cup, wave at its glory then he realize how thirsty he is. He gulped and take the cup with a muttered, _Thanks_, and sucks the source of dehyration like it was the only water in the world.

"Its a good thing you are awake. Lynn is worried sick for you."

He move the cup down from his lips.

Hearing his sister worried for him delivered a sharp pain to his heart. He would never do anything to make his sisters sad or unhappy, he love them so much to make that happen.

Though its a different story when hearing it from the person who kidnapped him, made his sister disappeared out of thin air, fight him and almost gotten him killed.

Anger took his place again, "Who are you, and not as in your name. I mean, who the fuck are you?" He shouted in calm fury.

"My name's Brawl, you could call me whaveter name that started with 'B'. I am one of you, demigod. A person who died and resurrected as something greater and better than average human..."

He paused and continued, "Like yourself, I have an ability of my own." He grab a nearby little rock and its vanished as soon as he made a contact with it. "_Teleportation_. The ability allows me to port myself, or any other person to a different locations at the same time."

He wet his dry lips, and continued, "There is one small problem or setback about this; I couldn't port myself or any other person to a location I never been before. I never been to Malaysia, so I couldn't port myself there. Same rules apply to a person, I couldn't port you without touching you and I couldn't port you to a place I never been before."

Lincoln is taken a bit. Here is his kidnapper, told him everything about himself and his power. Not too add the fact the taller guy wanted to know his ability. This Brawl guy must have a trick up his sleeve, even though he wear sleeveless tops. Though, he was been honest about his ability. Maybe he could and should trick this guy.

"No tricks..." Brawl suddenly added, almost startling the Loud boy, who gulped in fear as he re-counted his option... but he couldn't find anything to take as an advantage, he just lose. Now, Lynn is kidnapped for good, because of him.

Because he was too weak to save her. Because of him, Clyde was dead. Painful memories played before his eyes as he nearing his death just a few hours ago. Memories of that fateful day, bring havoc to the Loud boy's heart.

Brawl could see it.

One of many perks about his _Teleportation_ ability is that, when he touch someone, he could knew more about the person than the person knew about themselves. As if he and that said person has became one, with him gained more benefit than the others.

He was one with Lynn before.

At that moment when she punched him thirteen months ago, he has became one with her. He knew of her guilt over her missing brother.

A part of him don't wanted to strike back, because he knew she only upset of herself, but she was relentless as she kept delivered a blow after blow on him. That made him angry, and none made him angry and got away without punishment.

Same thing goes with this Lincoln boy. When he manage to score some hit on the white bunny, in return, he catch a glimpse of his painful past memories.

_Clyde.._.

He caress the Loud boy on his scalp, making him looking up to the taller guy, "I know what it felt like to lose someone close to us." His voice not sounded cocky and almighty as before, "I lose my lover once, back in the eighteenth century."

"Her abode, it was on fire. My lover and her family, ashes..." He close his eyes, a shameful tears leaving its house and stain his cheeks. He winced as the tears made contact with his battle scar, probably the very same scar Lynn did.

"I know what it feels like... its frightening, turned my legs to jelly and I asked to myself, whether I should just end it, be together with her once again... or live, to honor the dead. As you can see, I chose the second one." He wipe tears off his cheeks and set his foot higher on a rock.

"I'm not a bad person. I don't want to hurt your sister, well, I did hurt you but that punch is to measure your atrength and reaction time. But other than that, I just wanted to talk with you..." He smile at the Loud boy. "How about this, I give Lynn back when you told me about your ability. I promise..." His smile is sincere, unlike the first smile.

Lincoln is at it again, he hesitate, but...

"Alright..." He sighed quietly. "I don't fully know the scientific name for my power, but I called it _Enhance_. Basically, the ability allows me to modify any part of my body into something greater." He stopped and expecting Brawl with a confused looks. Instead, he seems collective.

_Alright_.

"So far, I had modified my... uh, private part, and my body to its greatest version. As you could see, I am way too muscular for a twelve years old, and my private is way larger than most adults." He said, sheepishly, then coughed a little. "That is _Enhance_ as in my own theory."

Brawl placed a finger on his chin and hummed, suprisingly, wonderful, "Did you seriously said that you has modified your dick to be better?" Lincoln could shrugging, embarrassed.

Brawl smiling broadly, "Nice. Now..." He touch Lincoln on his right shoulder and the burning hot sunlight surrounding quickly change into a nighttime, and dang, Lincoln missed dinner, and home curfew. "At least we're back now." He reasons with the annoyed Loud boy.

"Yeah yeah, now. Where's Lynn?"

Brawl nodded, and snapped his thumb and forefinger together, resulting in Lynn falling onto Lincoln's embrace, to which he waste no minutes on hugging the athlete's small frame tight against his chiseled chest.

"I miss you, Lynn." He said between tears and forced chuckles. He then started applying some loving kisses all over her face, including her lips. She is asleep, she couldn't do anything to stop her brother, not that she would anyway.

"Lincoln..."

He look up at Brawl's calm expression, though his arms crossed against his muscular chest. He then smiling broadly as he messing up the white bunny's hair, really messing his hair-style.

"Take care, alright. Buddy..." He thrust his hand again, offering the Loud boy another firm handshake, which he took without thinking. But suprised when Brawl pulling him closer into a bro-hugs.

"Be safe too, buddy."

Lincoln awkwardly patted the taller guy in his back, though because of their height difference, he mistakenly patted Brawl on his toned backside, but no one should know this awkwardness except for between the two of them.

"Alright, buddy. You too." He release Brawl from the bro-hugs and tend back to Lynn. Her sweaty person has did a sexy number on her white jersey, he could see the swell of her budding breasts and rigid pink nipples poking through the fabric. Its looks like a strawberry flavoured candy.

And damn that mid-thighs sock clung lovingly to her slender legs, thighs and those lips, munching on her spandex shorts, define her pussy lips. The sight is making him hard and horny, hopefully, Brawl didn't see his oversize chubby.

"Anyway, you two better get home now. Your family are worried sick for both of your safety. Go home..." And they did, leaving Brawl watching as Lincoln carried Lynn on his shoulder, till they lost from his sight of visions.

As that happens, Brawl's broad lips turn downward as a unhappy frown emerge on his face, _I'm sorry, special one_.

. . . . .

"Where have you two been?" The matriarch of the family demanded from her only son and fifth daughter.

"Well, me and Lynn kinda... overslept at the park, that is why... we are so late." He finished with a forced bright smile, that somehow good enough for the mother of the Loud.

"Take Lynn to her room, and you, young man. Go catch some nap too." The matriarch then leave her children going upstairs to their respective bedrooms.

Lucy, who is inside her coffin looking up, "What's wrong with her?" She asking about the still asleep Lynn.

"She, uh... tired."

Lucy nodded slowly, take that as good enough answer and head back to sleep inside her comfortable coffin.

Lincoln gently lay his sporty sister on her bed, and just about to cover her with the sheets, when she abruptly sat up and hugging him tight. Crying as she did so...

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. The house is asleep as of now, and he would be dang if someone, hopefully not Lola, scold him for disrupting her sleep.

"Brawl." She hugged him tighter. "Did he hurt you?" She cried harder then. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Lincoln, I'm sor-"

"Its alright, Lynn." He pat her on her back, intending to make her feel better. When it don't, he rubbed her back in circle motions. "Its alright. He just, uh... he wanted to apologize. But he's too chicken to do it himself, so he told me to told you that he was sorry."

She stopped her light sobbing, and look directly in her brother's baby blue orbs, "Is it really?" Her voice is meek and slow. In any other normal circumstances, he would found her extremely cute.

"It is."

Both brother and sister gaze into each other eyes, one with brother mode intention and another with newfound feeling and time suddenly moving slower as his sister suddenly lunged her face into his and mould her soft lips onto his open mouth. Her tongue flicking inside her brother's mouth and danced with his tongue, tasting his palate with her tongue.

She worked her brother's mouth a lot with her tongue, because the feeling of electricity flowing through her when she gulping down his drool, drunk in his vanilla-like breath and prod her way deeper into his mouth, is like the only thing that would keep her alive.

She finally release him, but only because they need the oxygen to breath. Be a human is so taxing. Not for super Lincoln though, but still... he was quite shocked and suprised by his sister's action. Not only that, but he also shocked to see her eyes glowing pink, or bright purple.

"Lynn?"

He tried to talk to his sister, but his next words died in his throat as she pinned his arms to the bed and moulded her lips to his once again. Any type of words he desperately tried to get out only come out as a muffled gibberish.

"Can't you two did that in the other room?"

The two of them look up to their side, where their spooky little sister slash his wife staring at them in utter boredom, using her body language. He could hear Lynn's gulps and realize he did the same.

Both siblings stare nervously at their silent spooky sister. Their nervous only growing more and more as she suddenly walk to the door and rattle it open. She signalize them to follow her and they did, even in horny state as Lynn is, she still comply like a good dog and in no time at all, the three siblings are inside their only brother's bedroom.

"Why are we here?" He asked, who suddenly felt his track shorts being removed down to his ankles, and comes spring out his erect cock. All of the kisses in the previous paragraphs were making him horny and hard. His hard cock is the perverted proof of it.

"I promised to Lynn that she would be the first to... having sex with you, after I've done claim our innocences," His wife's whispering tone is as sexy as ever, but that's not important. The only things that matter is Lynn blowing on his cock, "but then, you both came to our room and started kissing and it made me... curious."

_What?_

He gasped in disbelieve pleasure as his sporty sister being so skilled between his legs, licking his lengthy shaft from base to the tip and swallow the whole fist-size red crowned head. Desiring his seed... sports is not the only thing she could ace at, looks like.

"So, I-i would..." She trailed off. "I would let Lynn claim your innocence." She cupped his cheeks, who gasped as his sporty sister playing with his tennis-size ballsacks. "I know I could never satistied you, my dear husband. Our promises is too long of a time to kept." She peck him on the lips. "Keeping a wild beast like you for nine more years is a waste. Have fun with Lynn, dear." She leave the two alone.

He still quite confused, but its doesn't matter anymore. He just blew his first load of loaded thick semen into his sporty sister's awaiting mouth, and from the look of that emptiness, she has swallow it all down to her belly. Hopefully blowjob ain't the cause of impregnation...

He thought Lynn has done, but its actually not as she straddled him, situated her steamy and slick sex ontop of his incredible hockey stick... and sinked all that twelve inches of her brother's big fat man meat into her awaiting depth of pleasure until his shaft is fully sheathed.

He grunted at the sudden pain and pleasure. He never thought of being inside a girl's pussy could be this good. Its made him wanting more... and so he did. Care not of the negative cause, only pleasure. He then grabbing her hips and thrust his own hips upwards, her sweaty bottoms humped against his pelvis. Her moans filled the room...

Thank god, it has been soundproof.

. . . . .

End of Chapter 06 - A Year Later

. . . . .

**_This revised version isn't much, but I hope it would be easier to read._**

**_Please review, favorite and follow this story, as well as my other stories._**


	7. Love Lost

**_I revised the chapter, because I have remastered certains aspects in the story._**

. . . . .

Chapter 07 - Love Lost

. . . . .

Lincoln arise from sleep with a loud yawns and a stretch of his arms. A little pop sound could be heard afterwards.

"Wakey-wakey Lynn." He has his eyes shut, he didn't realize Lynn isn't there with him until he felt no lump beneath the sheets.

"Is she up already?" Only then he realize, he isn't in his room. Nor did any place he ever been before, "where am I?"

_My house_, a voice coming out of knowhere, _specifically speaking, you are in my room, so no peeking inside the drawer, alright_.

"Angel..." Said girl emerge at the door, wearing a dress, "why am I here again? did you need anything or something?"

She shook her head, _No. I just wanted to talk with you... about Brawl_.

Now his ears piqued, "Alright. Tell me then..." He heard nothing from Angel, not even after minutes gone by, "did you planning to tell me who he is, or..."

She sighed, almost too exaggerated for Lincoln's comfort, _Lincoln. I will be honest with you... Brawl is the reason Lynn acted the way she was last night_.

He not quite getting it. _I mean, Lynn is acting without a clear mind_, She grab a remote, and switch a television on, which he isn't even realize exist until now, _take a very good look._

He squinted his eyes as the screen showed Lynn being transported into an unknown room. Fortunately, she landed on a bed, unfortunately, someone is in the room with his sleeping sister.

"Is that Brawl?"

_Yes. Now watch_...

He did so, watching as Brawl lifted his sister by the back of her head, at least he being gentle, and forced open her mouth, "What the!" He watch in slight horror as Brawl forcing his sister to swallow some kind of pill, two pills.

The screen turn dark.

"What the heck was that?!"

She brought her hands to his chest to stop him from being completely stupid, by doing something stupid such as fighting a powerful and unmatch being like God.

_Now now, Lincoln. Its not as bad as you may think it looked_, Her hands glowing blue-ish and right under her palms, Lincoln's chest is glowing blue-ish too. Then, he begin to feel calm.

_Better?_ He nodded, _good. Now, Brawl just doing his job. He was being ordered by my father to speed this up_.

"Father? I thought you only have a brother."

She chuckled a little, _No. I have a father, and he is the true god, not my brother. It just soon before he died, he passed his title to my brother, or you knew as Aras_.

_Anyway. My father ordered him to drugged your sister, because we need some... extra reassurance, one that would lead all this petty events into the... new chapter in one's life. Your life_.

"I don't understand."

She sighing as she steps towards him, and kneel before his legs. Next, she grab a handful amount of balls, his balls and fondle a bit. Its only natural he instantly gotten hard by the touch.

His massive and pointy boyhood penetrate the fabric, leaving a big o' hole on the center of his pajama bottom, which is pre-occupied with his oversize schlong.

_This_, She started, _this, change you made to your genitals are all in good sport. But, there is one downside of this big change, His tip suddenly leaks a white semen, your sperms are million times more active than every men around your world_.

She release his balls, and he smirked at her, "You so full of it. You just wanted to cope some, right?"

She snorted, _First time having consensual and you already acted cocky and confident. You're a perv_.

He shrugged, "Maybe I am," He coughed, "but, you did spied on me and Lynn, did you?" She sighed, though nodded, "from scale from one to ten. How good am I?"

She shrugged it with a hand gesture, _Sloppy. All over the place. Though you did good in cunninglingus, but other than, your're a rookie, clear as the day_.

"Well, it is my first time after all."

She nodded in silent agreement. She clasped her hands together, _Now. Its time to get back in business_. Her expression turned serious, _Lincoln, like I said, your sperms are million times more active than every men in your world_.

He nodded, trying getting back on track.

_Which means, one hundred percent pregnancy chance_, His collective expression dropped, change into a shocked one. She nodded, confirming his doubt, _yes, Lincoln. Your sister is pregnant. With our blood in your DNA, your baby, if I correct, which I always did, would be five months already_.

His heart... broke. He don't know the moment, love making moment they shared last night, could destroy their future. Its a silly biggie things but they overlooked it because they were consumed by lust and sex, a lotta sex.

'Wait, lust?' He stare back up at Angel, who seems unnerved at his uncomfortable long staring, "Extra reassuring, you said. What it is?"

'Shit, he figure it out... smart kid.' She smirked mentally, but on the outside, she sighed in defeat, _Your world called it Aphrodisiac, I called different. But its not matter, because even when your sister was drugged, her true feelings towards you isn't tempered with_.

He tilted his head to one side, didn't get the words, "Say again?"

She shook her head in playful manner, 'Silly Linky.' She coughed hard when her cheeks started coloring, _I said, your sister; Lynn is indeed loving you, true love. Even without that drugs, she will love you no matter force heading her way_.

He wanted to smile, happy that what he done to her last night wasn't rape, that it was love all along... still, he got her pregnant. With their blood, flow through the same kin, their child would... would be, a failure, to society.

He couldn't have that, he can't. It is suffering enough he lose his best friend and with this event happening, being cast aside by his own family, but if the baby do born, the child will live their life in shame, humiliation, mockery and bullies.

The child will suffer.

Lace will suffer, and he can't have that dark experience for his son.

He wipes tears off his cheeks, sniffles a few times, and says, "Uh, I guess... you want me to tell Lynn, to take an abortion, right?" It is the only way to not making the baby suffer when he is born.

The baby is not born yet, and yet he has to die... without being alive first.

_If I may interject your thoughts, She says, your sister can't take an abortion. The fetus isn't human, the baby is demigod, like you. I fear, an abortion just gonna destroy the host. In other words, your sister could die in the process_.

He hung his head, what should he do now?

_Besides_, She says again, _the baby is five months old already. Abortion would be impossible with your world of insufficient technology and unprofessional doctors. Abortion has been out of option long time ago now_.

"Then, what should I do?"

She stare at the horizon for a moment. She too had no idea, it isn't everyday her brother's creation has sex with demigods... except for that one man.

She shook her head, clearing out the subject off her mind, _I think, the wise option is for you to be there for her. Comforting her, tells her that you would be by her side every single moments of your life with her as your wife_. _Do you love her?_

A twins of tears dropped to his knees, "I do. I love Lucy aswell, though," He forced a chuckles out if him, to lighten the mood. Its working, "she is my first wife, after all."

She lightly laughed, _Well, don't tell Lynn anything about that. No females, even God such as myself, couldn't take that kind of rivalry_, She laughed again.

He sighed in content, such as Angel. The silence is long, though not in uncomfortable way. It is relaxing.

"I think, I better get home now. I mean, I better wake up now."

She nodded, then her smiling expression fell down, _I'm sorry_, He tilted his head, confused, _about everything that you has been through. Its not Brawl's fault, he only doing his mission. It was mine and my brother's fault_.

He acknowledge the apology with a nod of his head, "Apology accepted."

She beamed a bright and content smile, _Great. Now, wake up_, Lincoln's eyes shut closed almost instantly, and soon vanished out of thin air. Her expression change again, _I'm sorry_.

. . . . .

His eyelids blinked to open, adjusting for the bright sunlight coming from his room open window. He sat up, yawning a moment and glance at the lump beneath the sheet; there was none.

_Yup. __She's awake_.

He get off the bed and open his bedroom door, he walk inside the hall in precautious steps, while whispering, calling for his sporty sister whereabouts.

"Lynn? Lynn?"

A door next to him quickly opened, and greet him is Lucy, she has this serious aura radiating from her face, although her expression remained neutral.

"Dear... Lynn is inside. Get in."

He followed her inside, make sure none of his other sisters aren't close by. Thankfully, they still very much asleep. Lucy stop with her steps and beckoned her husband to beheld the sight of their sport loving sister.

Lynn, the power girl in the Loud house, who oftenly bragged about her strong physical, especially her hard-earned abs. Presently, laying on his back, her shoulders slightly higher than the rest of her body, with a large lump under the sheet around her belly.

_Your sister is pregnant_.

_If I'm correct, the baby is five months already_.

_I'm always correct_. _Your baby is not a human_.

The words echoed inside his head, as he hung low. Ashamed and utterly disappointed in himself for destroy his sister future like this.

"Lynn..." He started. There is no easy explaination about the baby, demigod. He couldn't have her make an abortion on that baby, because she could die, remember. Besides, its too late to call for abortion. The only way to ensure the safety of his sister and their baby is...

"You will take full responsibility."

He looked up, stare in disbelieve to his sporty sister. She has this sad and tired looking smile, even then, she looks so beautiful, so her. He glance at Lucy, she too is smiling, although a bit thin lips.

"You're not... freak out?" The baby isn't born yet, plus they only had sex last night, but the bump on her belly is already big and noticeably in any kind of clothes.

She placed a hand, gently ontop her bump, and lovingly moving her palm all over her belly. Feeling with her sense of touch the occasionally kicking she felt inside her, "Kinda. After Lucy found me in the bathroom, I felt a whole lot better."

Her voice didn't convinced Lincoln at all. She sounded like an old woman, who once have everything, and now its gone because of one person in her life. Which is ironic because their situation is kinda the same as the old woman.

"What did you mean by, 'Lucy found you in the bathroom'?"

She smiled, nostalgic, "Its funny actually. When I woke up, I felt heavy on my front and it coming from my belly. I ran to the bathroom to check, and I puked all over the floor after saw it, then Lucy found me and help me made some sense about this." She referred to her bread basket.

He stare at her, like she was crazy that she found that funny... he must admit, its quite comical if thinking about it in cartoon version of themselves.

He laughed, a little, "Its quite funny," His expression quickly change. "But your life. Social life. Our social life. We would be mocked, an insult to society. Our life is over. Because of me..." He gaze downward in shame and regret.

She couldn't bare at this sight. She cupped his cheeks and prompt him to look directly at her face. With weary expression, she says, "Everything will turn out alright. Trust me." Reassuring is the best medicine for pregnancy.

He smiled at her, and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips moulded together, nose against nose, tongue battle for dominance and they retreat back for air. Lucy's jealousy went unnoticed by Lynn, but not to her beloved husband.

"Come here you." He pulled his goth of a wife by her waist, and they chests are pressed together. He caress her bangs, slightly revealing her eyes. "You are my love too." He leaned downward to meet his wife lips. For a spooky little girl, who likes all things creepy, she has one ace of a soft and squishy lips.

He pulled back with his wife saliva mixed together with his, forming a temporary bridge between their lips.

"I love you too, dear." She hugged him, circling her short arms length around him, and soon, Lynn too did the same. "I love you three... Lame-O." The once romantic atmosphere was ruin by that one non-romantic petname by the sporty Loud.

"What, its cute... sorta."

The two stare at her in deadpan expression, before changing to a cheeky smile and finally, two sincere and heartful smile from both of them.

"Yeah... we love you, Lynn."

And they hugged once again...

The happy moment they have isn't last as long as they wanted... and the dread Lincoln fully feared is coming, from a loud cries down the stairs.

"LINCOLN!!!"

It was their father, the one who shared the same name as the sporty sister and also the other male in the family; Lynn Loud Sr.

The two sisters looked at their brother and lover, "Did you break his plate again?" Lynn asked. This isn't the first time their father ever shouted the Loud boy's name in much fury and loudness.

_I'm sorry, for everything that you has been through. I'm sorry_.

'_Oh shit!_' He thought.

A loud battle cry, followed by a thump could be heard outside of Lynn's and Lucy's bedroom.

"Where are ya, you little shit!"

Their father must be very angry at the Loud boy, till he had to use such a foul language. Even though, he usually the one who chaste them for using one.

A loud thump, again could be heard from another room outside the hall and they father asks the twins about his own whereabouts.

"How should I know?" Lola, still daze from sleep and annoyed at her daddy interruption of her beauty sleep, groaned in displeasure. "Ask Lucy or Lynn. They must know where he is."

"Wait. Bro not in the room?" Lana asked her father, which the trio of siblings slash lovers could only imagine nodding to their younger sister's question.

"Lynn! Lucy!"

They heard him charging towards their room door from outside, and within seconds, the door being brutally opened.

"Have you seen-" He stopped when he sees Lincoln, standing still by his daughters side. It would take a blind person to not see his sporty daughter's bulging belly through her jersey. "You!"

He charged at his own son, and put him on a chokehold between his adult hands, "Do you have any thoughts of what you has done to my family name by impregnate your own sister?" He growl at his son, which suprising the older man because he is being really calm even when his neck is strangled.

"How did you know?" His only son asked him, which suprise him even more that he isn't out of breathe or needy for air. Instead, his son being as calm as Pop-Pop when his endgame came.

Remembering the sad moment of their life bring a new level of fury to Lynn Sr, and he grip his hands harder. Though, his son still appeared normal and calm.

"How I knew isn't important... why did you did it, little shit?!" He repeated. "Why did you rape your own sister?!"

'_Is that what he think?_'

'_That I'm a sister-fucker_.'

'_Such a title_.'

"No!"

He rolled his eyes to one side, and glance at his sporty sister, who is, at this moment, breathing so hard, her chest rising but never fall flat. Lucy is right next to her, stroking the sporty girl's back in comfort manner.

"Lincoln wasn't raped me."

Their father unstrangled his son's neck, and just when they thought things is sorted out and they could reach for a controlled conversation, their father slapped his son on the side of his cheek.

"Gah!" The older man recoiled, one hand kneading, comforting his other hand, a red burned mark all over his right palm. He glare at his son, who isn't taken any impact from the blow.

Lincoln stared at his father in disappointed eyes, "We need to talk, dad. Somewhere, but not here, not infront of them." He gestured towards the door with the Loud crowds standing, some wear an expression of shocked or scared.

Lynn Sr isn't stupid, mostly.

Though he knows this situation is far from understandable for Leni and the twins. That is why they was excluded from a family meetiny downstairs, in the living room. Luan taking charge of guarding the twins and Lily, though hoping Leni won't make her duty more difficult.

"First question for you, young man..." Their mother, also a wife to Lynn Sr, spoke. "How did this happened?" She gestured towards Lynn. "God! she looked like eight month pregnant. How did you guys hide this truth for god know how long?"

Lincoln glanced between his parents and sisters, then to his wives, he let a small hopeful smile towards them. "Because god was helping us." His answer.

"For fuck's sake!" Lynn Sr angrily emphasize his point by stomping his foot onto the ground. He glare and is ready to tear his son a new one. "You better drop that shit down, or I will-"

"What?" He cutted his father off, still calm though there is a hint of rage growing up. "You wanna hid inside your bedroom, and hope all bad shits to disperse itself?"

They were shocked for a moment, then their father pulling his son, by his tank top, towards him. Their noses touching, "You do not use that word on us, bastard. We are your parents, respect us!" His son blew a raspberry to his face and his is ready for a second punch when his wife grab his shoulder, stopping him.

"Dea-"

Lynn Sr cut his wife, thankfully though, he only using his word for his son, "You wanna act tough, son? Well, let see you act tough when I call the police and report your rape activities towards your sister to them." He laughed maniacally, "I'm sure you'll love juvie, son. They has the best collection of disturbed kids who fuck their own family like yourself."

"Dear!" He turn to his wife, glaring dagger at him. "We shouldn't bring people outside in our problem. I think it is best if we talk with our mouth, and not with our body."

He turn back to glared at his son, "Fine then!" He push his son, making him drop onto the couch.

His sisters were watching them the whole time, and they are scared to death, especially Lynn and Lucy, who are hugging him as soon as they heard their father wanted to call the cop on him and send their only brother to juvie. He just get through the worst moment in his life since the luck tragedy and now, he will had to face it again?

"Pop-star..." Luna gain his father's attention, "I'm... I hope you still not thinking to send lil' bro to juvie." She continued. "He messed up, yeah. But bro just got back. We spent nine months searching for him, and everyday was a pain to wake up from..." She shaking her head, just thinking about losing her bro again is making her skin crawl. "We can't lose Link again."

The father of the family stare at the rocker for a small moment, before silently looking back to his wife and having a quiet conversation with her, dealing about their only son's punishment.

It could be anything, Luna hoped, just not involving losing Lincoln again.

As the whole thing happening, Lori, who is standing behind Luna, is in deep thinking. She glance between Lincoln and Lynn and Lucy as she thought about her little brother. He supposed to be in love and dating their younger sister; Lucy, but they got caught, but its Lynn, not Lucy.

'_Does Lincoln cheated literally on Lucy?_'

'_Or she is just fine Lincoln losing his V-word to another sister_.'

'_Sigh... this is literally a mess_.'

"Alright!" They heard their father shouted. His face still appeared stern and angry written all over his face, but he kinda mellow it down, just a bit... maybe. "Your mom and I has done talking, and we reached one solution; Lincoln, you would be sent to Military school."

Everybody gasped, especially Lincoln and Rita, who spoke in a desperate manner, "Dear. That is not what we planned."

"I know what we planned, Rita. But sending Lincoln to aunt Ruth wouldn't change all this." He gestured towards Lynn Jr, who shrinked in shame as she hid behind Lucy. "Lincoln, pack your stuff. We leaving at dawn tomorrow."

He thought of the punishment as fair game. He did in the wrong for being so... sexually expert. He begin to walk up stairs, with Lynn and Lucy following him, when...

"Oh, and junior. You will take an abortion for that baby." That stopped Lincoln dead on his track, same goes for Lynn and Lucy. He turn around in slow movement, and staring deadly at his father. "That baby is a sin, she or he would have to much deformities, it basically a monster."

Every words Angel told him came to his head, and one of them saying that if she do take an abortion, she could die. Besides, abortion would be greatly impossible, even if human's surgery technology would be greatly improved, no human could rid a late pregnancy, let along their baby isn't human.

"No," Lincoln stated. "She would not. She will deliver this baby, and I will take care of them, even for the rest of my life."

The speech would greatly touching their hearts, but he talked about caring for his, and his own sister's child... it is not something to be proud at, maybe just a bit won't hurt Rita.

"You listen to me, young man. What would our neighbours, people of Royal Woods, your and your sisters friend, would think when they see your sister, who is only fourteen, pregnant?" Lynn Sr asked, his voice conveyed so much anger.

"I will told them... we really live out our oversize family tradition; breed like rabbit." He chuckled, which resulting on him getting a backhand from his father, who recoiled in pain again. "Lynn won't getting any abortion from any hospital." He placed a hand on Lynn's shoulder, and she take it to let him caress her neck.

Their father, who is beginning to heal, take a long glare at his son, then he spot Lisa sittion on the solo couch. He just got an idea. A brilliant one.

"You're right, son. We couldn't go to the hospital because then the doctors would start asking questions, and no. We don't want that." He called up his five years old daughter. "Lisa, can you create any kind of medicine that would get rid of those abomination."

How stupid could their father be?

Abortion is long gone option.

"With the right elements, I could... but I need coperation from..." She stopped uttering those words as the three people, Lincoln and Lynn and Lucy, has long gone running away from the Loud house.

Luna and Lori quickly take an action by following the trio of siblings, but not before the rocker give the genius a stink eye, "Very subtle, Lis." And gone they were, chasing after their runaway siblings, who were beginning to reach for the farthest bus station.

Considering Lucy has short legs, and Lynn couldn't run with her bumpy bread basket, Lincoln has to sort out by carrying them both on his back and arms, Lynn being the latter. Thankfull, he has the superstrength to endure the two person's weight on him.

And finally, they have arrived at the bus station, no one was there except for them, so that's a plus. There was no way their eldest and third oldest sisters could keep up with him or even close to leave Franklin Avenue street.

Lincoln set them down on their feet, and he drew a shaky sight out of his lungs, "He exhausting me." He give his two wives a smile. "You both exhausting me too... with your weights."

"Laugh..." Lucy stated. She then looking around. "What now?" Just then another person walk past them, and sat next to Lynn at the benches.

"I don't know. We have no place to go..." He ruffle his gothic wife's silky hair. "As long as I got you both at my side though, any place, anywhere at all, is my home."

"Blah!" They heard from the person, who is sat beside an... unconscious Lynn. "Such a naive thinking you have there, special one." The person lifted its hoodie to revealed a smiling face of an arrogant lookimg young man. "But what should I expect from immature boy like you?"

Lincoln is shocked, and angry as her sporty wife lay unconscious next to the young man, who he could sense was very dangerous man. He gritted his teeth, "What do you want?"

The man smiled, evilly, "Your _Ing_. But first..." His face turn dark red, while his eyes pitch black. He glared at the gothic girl. "There are no witnesses."

Everything turn dark for Lucy.

But when she do wake up, she couldn't found her husband everywhere, but she do sees her pregnant sporty sister laying unconscious on the ground.

"Lynn? Lynn?"

Said girl groaning as she sat up, carefully as to not hurting herself and the carriage she has in her belly, "Luce?"

The goth girl suddenly lurged onto her shoulder, broke down crying, "He's gone." Lynn's face turn pale. "Lincoln is gone." She suddenly felt her sporty sister squirming under her embrace. "Lynn?"

Said girl move her hand to the front her shorts, and she felt it, "Lucy..." Her voice is fragile and vulnerable. Weak. "My water just broke..." Before she collapsed.

. . . . .

Lynn blinked a few times, before her eyes finally adjusted to the blinded light above her face. She blinks once again as she sat up, weakly. She glanced around the place she is in; a plain dark room.

She then felt a hurting sensation around her belly and realized she wasn't wearing her jersey anymore. She is confused and for an unknown reason; she felt weak, like really weak. Like her blood is drained out of her body.

She heard voices from elsewhere and acknowledged a big red door on the corner of the room, where a giant muscular guy and a little girl in black stepped through with a busty nurse followed them.

"Ah, you are awake." The giant man exclaimed in happy note. "Lil' Lucy here is worried sick for you." He gestured at the little girl in black.

"Lucy, what happen?" She weakly asked the girl she know recognized as her younger sister after Lin- Her eyes bursted with worry as she panically tried to stand up. "Luce, where's Lincoln?!"

The giant man stopped her from standing up, "You must rest as much as possible, Lynn. Giving birth to Demigods consumed more life energy than to normal fetus."

She stopped struggling as he uttered those words, "What?"

He glanced at the busty nurse, and gave her a curt nod to which she, in a fast pace getting out of the room, only to return once more with a baby stroller.

"Thank you, Tessa." He thanked the nurse and returned his gaze to Lynn. "First I wanna say is... genuine congratulations, Lynn. Your children are very healthy twins. Real adorable as well." He said as he embraced two blue towels to her eye level.

She fully known what it meant; her baby is wrapped by said towel like mummy- Wait, "Did you said twins?"

Still smiling, he answered, "Yes. A familiar look-alike boy and an adorable little girl. Identical images of you and Lincoln." He bring the towels down on to her laps and he use every bit of his power not to cry at the overwhelming joy she is radiate.

She scanned through her twin infants; one of them has the eyes of their dad while the other one, the cutest one had her eyes. They both are a perfect fusion of herself and Lincoln, "Our babies..." She cried as she embraced the two infants close to her.

He watched the scene with teary eyes; he wish to not destroyed her happiness... that is exactly he gonna do, "Tessa, Lucy. Come with me." He ordered them both out of the makeshift labor room.

"I don't wanna make her worry about your brother, so it is a better cause if we tell her nothing, or assure her that Lincoln is safe." He told the two females. "In this state, Lynn would need to focus on her babies and her health. So speak nothing of things that could troubled her."

The two females nodded, "Good. Now Tessa, if you please; could you tending for Lynn and her babies for two weeks. Rest assure, these babies would grown into teenagers in no time at all." He said.

The busty nurse nodded and get back inside the labor room. Leaving him and Lucy alone in the living room.

"Thank you, for letting us stay here, Mr Brawl. Your help would always be appreciated by me and my sisters. If my Lincoln is here, no doubt he will thanking you as well." She bowed as a sign of respect in japanese culture.

"Do not thank me yet. Your brother is missing and I promised you to bring him back." He gestured her up straight.

She sighed as she wore an expression of worry and scared, "I'm curious..." She started. "My brother has supernatural on his side. How could he being kidnapped so easily?" She asked him.

"Lil' Lucy. This kidnapper is not some random one. God has warned me about them; that one day they will rise from their tombs and bring hell upon Earth." He rubbed the back of his head. "That was a warning from ancient God, thousand years ago. So, I do not know whether the prophecy is still the same."

She stared at her feet; not believing the story he had said, but if anything; she had this one question, "Who are they?"

"The devil."

. . . . .

Somewhere unknown far far away from America soil, a lonely figure is having a stern informal conversation with a holographic being with toned physique and deadly serious expression.

"**-ring him to me**." The holographic being ordered **His** one out of many Lieutenants.

The figure bowed before the **Man**, "As you wish, **Master**." He is instructed to bring the special one to his **Master**, but there is one problem equation. "If I may interject your order, **Master**; this one truly are powerful as you predict. Moving him from place to place would ensure his escape."

The **Man** hummed in deep thought, "**Then... I will come to you. In two days**." **He** stated, followed with one terrifying gravity.

"I will awaiting your arrival, **Master**." The holographic ended. The man let out a relieving sighs. **Master** could be real threathening sometimes.

"Dr. Grant!" The man turned around and saw his workers, whom are responsible to extract special one's blood. "We had a massive problem!"

"What is it?"

One of the workers took charge in answering, "We couldn't extracting his blood, for he had activated his Ing; which is exterior hardening." The worker said with signs of stress. "The needles couldn't break through his skin surface."

"Well... at least we now know that special one is all defense." The man, who is known as Dr. Grant smirked.

The workers glanced at each others in worry, "Actually, Dr. We believe his Ing is not just hardening." They stated in unison. "Marcos died from sixth degree burnt around his neck." Grant's eyes bursted in suprised and shocked. "He has second Ing, which is flame, Dr."

Dr. Grant collected his bearings before facing his workers, with a smug smile, "All the more reasons why we need his blood."

The workers are getting scared, "But, Dr. Marcos is our strongest and capable figher. If he died fought with special one, then we are doomed to fail as well."

He acknowledged their fear, "Did you both had prisoned him?" They nodded. "Then, we had nothing to worry. But, if you both truly are afraid. Send her in."

The two workers stared at each other before stared back at Dr. Grant, "If you two didn't have the balls to extract his blood. Then, she had one and will do it." He smirked from a far. "Besides, it is her gifted specialty to make Gods bleed."

In a artificial prison deep in the abyss of said unknown facility, a loud grunts and metal crinkled are heard.

There stood Lincoln Loud in nothing but chains decorated his person; withstand great amount of his ability to move.

"Well well..." His ears peaked, not in a good way though. "What a sight to behold~" He knew that voice all too well.

"I know you are endowed from God's ability, but damn! You're packed!" The voice mewled, trying to be sultry but only did to enrage him. "Though, I don't say I dislike what I saw~" He twisted his head to the source of the voice. "Like Arnold Schwarzenegger said; I'm back, sisterfucker!"

His eyes bursted with anger, "Renee!"

. . . . .

End of Chapter 07 - Love Lost

. . . . .

**_The revised version isn't much, but I hope it would be easier to read._**

**_Please review, favorite and follow this story, as well as my other stories._**


End file.
